Conquering Life
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: Lucy and Ian explore the struggles and benefits that come with being married while in the industry. Together they conquer everything thrown their way. They also learn how to handle raising a family in the Hollywood setting. When unexpected things are thrown their way can they stick through it together? Lucian Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucian **

**I don't own anything Lucian. **

**Yup, I'm back... again. lol. Here is the first chapter of my long awaited story! Hope you all enjoy and please review :) **

**Lucy's POV**

Tomorrow I am getting married to the love of my life who happens to also be the sexiest man I have ever laid eyes on, Ian Harding. Only a couple weeks after we had wrapped Pretty Little Liars many moons ago Ian and I spilled our feelings for each other. We had instantly fallen for one another deeply, long story short, here we are three years later about to get married.

All of our friends and family were here in LA for the big day. Since it was the night before the wedding my friends threw me a huge bachelorette party that did get a little wild but was unbelievably fun and astounding. The night has been full of giggles, blushing, and some other things I'd prefer to keep to myself, and let's not forget a decent amount of alcohol. Though nowhere near enough alcohol to get me drunk seeing as I do not want to be hung over tomorrow. My family as well as Ian's were staying at a hotel for the time they are here since our petite two bedroom house doesn't have enough room for everyone. However tonight my bridal party is staying at our house while Ian and his groomsmen are staying at his sister Sarah's apartment since everyone was persistent on keeping Ian and I apart tonight to follow tradition.

When we had gotten home from tonight's eventful activities everyone found a place to collapse and had fallen asleep—well everyone but myself. Ian and I had been texting each other discreetly with a plan to slip away from our friends once they all go to sleep. Fifteen minutes ago Ian texted me saying he was on his way to the house to come pick me up whenever I was ready so I knew he should be here in about ten minutes or so. Maggie was sleeping in bed with me; we had spent a good while talking about what married life will be like and if she had felt the same feeling the night before her wedding like I am right now.

After I was sure she had fallen asleep I slowly slip out of bed, sneak into the closet shutting the door behind me. I pull out a cute flirty yet casual dress to slip into and some plain flats. Once I touch up my hair and makeup, I text Ian to let him know I am heading out then slowly tiptoe to the bedroom door.

"Hey Luc."

I freeze inside the doorway biting my lip I turn around to see Maggie propped up in bed smiling softly. "Yes?" I reply meekly.

"Have fun with Ian. Just remember you are going to want plenty of sleep for tomorrow so don't be out too late; it is already 2 in the morning."

I can't help but crack a smile and nod my head. "I will and thank you. Goodnight." She laughs in response laying back down on the bed.

Shutting the door with a soft click I silently slip out of the house to find Ian waiting out front for me. He was leaning against the side of the car with an anxious look on his face. I run to him and jump into his arms with my legs around his waist and my arms tightly wound around his neck. Our lips attach within a millisecond and our tongues find their way to each other.

"I love you." We murmur against another's lips simultaneously.

"Come on I want to take you somewhere special." Ian sits me down on my feet. I thank him when he opens the car door for me, not two minutes later does he turn on the car and we drive off into the night. Our hands were laced together with them resting in my lap contently. Throughout the drive I find myself gazing at Ian in admiration and taking in every inch of his handsome stature.

About twenty-five minutes had passed until we arrive at our destination and I instantly know where we are.

"Ian," I whisper in disbelief with a wide smile.

"Yes, baby?" He grins in response knowing I knew exactly where we are.

"Thank you," I lean over to kiss him longingly.

We both climb out of the car; Ian opens the door to the backseat to pull out a blanket and two pillows. Ian is recreating our first date. We were currently at a private drive that grants you the best view of LA where you can oversee everything. On our first date he took me up here after dinner for privacy knowing there would be no paparazzi here. Just like Ian had done the very first time we were here, he spreads the blanket across the hood of the car prior to tossing the two pillows against the windshield to lean comfortably against. Ian helps me climb onto the hood of the car where we proceed to snuggle as close as physically possible to each other. His arms were wrapped around my body nice and snug; I was curled into his side with my head resting above his heart.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Ian's soft voice mumbles.

Admiring my ring I gaze at it with a wide smile on my lips. "I'll finally be Mrs. Ian Harding."

Ian's soft hand reaches down to run his finger under my chin to lift my chin up to look at him. His expression was soft and his eyes were full of love and admiration.

"I have wanted you to be my wife since the day I laid eyes on you. I love you, Lucy." Ian's lips capture mine in a long passion filled kiss.

"I love you too, Ian," I manage to mumble between kisses.

Once we break apart sometime later we return to our previous positions where we were watching the stars and taking in the stunning view. In a matter of hours my life will be changing for the better. I will be officially linked permanently to my soul mate.

We ended up staying here together until just before four am. Ian took me back to the house granting we both get at least some sleep. Today I will be accomplishing another milestone, and the best part about it was the fact Ian was right there with me. We were taking this new step into uncharted territory together ready to begin the rest of our lives together.

* * *

_**3 Years Later **_

*Beep Beep Beep*

The blaring alarm clock app on my cell phone wakes me up from my wonderful dream. My hand reaches out blindly to find the disturbing device. Finally my hand locates it on the nightstand. Without even needing to see the screen my fingers knowingly unlock the phone and turn off the alarm then shove it in the covers to keep it quiet in case it were to ring again as well as burying my head in my pillow. Letting out a disgruntled groan I flip over to the other side of the bed missing Ian's arms around my body. However when I scoot over to snuggle into his ever so welcoming chest I find it missing. Opening my right eye I realize he isn't even in bed.

"Ian?" I call out in the small house sitting up in bed.

There is no response so I force myself up out of the warm and cozy bed that was calling my name the second I pulled the sheets back. Shuffling my feet across the cool hardwood steps I make my way downstairs to try and locate Ian. Running a tired hand through my hair I glance around the entire main floor but come up short; no Ian. I might as well get my morning coffee going so I can continue looking for him. A smile graces my face and my eyes perk up when I instantly smell the wonderful aroma of coffee brewing upon entering the kitchen. Eager to have a cup of the warm liquid I open up the cabinet that holds the mugs to see my favorite mug up on the second shelf.

"Damn it Ian." I groan with a pout. He likes to toy with me about my height occasionally so he will put my favorite coffee cups on the second shelf that I cannot reach and other things alone that line. Stretching up on my tippy toes I try to hook my little fingers around the curve of the glass cup but am having extreme difficulty. I all but gasp loudly and freeze when hands are on my hips squeezing me gently.

Ian's smooth voice rings through my ears. "Need some help, honey?" My body instantly relaxes.

"Yes please." He lifts me up the extra few inches I needed to grasp the cup then places me back down to my feet spinning me around in order to pin me between him and the counter.

"Why weren't you in bed when I woke up?" I bite my lip; even after being married for three years being in close proximities with him still gets me every time and I am anxious around him. He can still make me blush too—and loves to do it quite frequently.

"I woke up about an hour ago so I took the dogs out on a run. Poor Jack was so tired he couldn't make it back all the way I ended up having to carry him the last four blocks."

"That sounds like my Jacky. Thank you for taking them I'm sure they will sleep most of the morning now, they won't even notice we are gone."

"That's what I am hoping for," he chuckles lightheartedly. "I am going to start on breakfast while you go get ready. Any preferences?"

Shaking my head I smile in appreciation "whatever you make I will love."

Turning around in his arms I pour myself a big cup of coffee and add in the necessities.

"Wait, hold on one second." Ian pulls me back into his arms.

"Yes?"

"We haven't had our morning kiss yet." A wide grin spreads across his face and I giggle up at him.

"Well we ought to fix that now don't we?"

I sit my cup down on the counter, wrap my arms around his neck with my fingers fiddling the hair at the nape of neck. Leaning up on my tiptoes I pull him down closer to me thus our lips meeting softly. They dance together in perfect harmony with just the right amount of tongue to the kiss that would wake any sleepy person up.

"Good morning, Babe." I saunter off swaying my hips in the short black lace and partly see through teddy I had slept in last night. A giggle falls from my lips when I hear him groan as soon as I dash up the stairs.

Today I had a photo shoot and interview with Cosmopolitan then in the afternoon I was set to meet with my manager to discuss me possibly going to New York for the weekend sometime to see my fans and maybe host some sort of even over there. It's been a while since Ian or even myself have been over to the east coast. We were hoping to slip away sometime soon to spend some time in New York and maybe even stop by in Virginia on the way back to visit his family. That would all be sorted out in time though.

While I wasn't currently working on a TV show or Movie, Ian was. He is in the midst of finishing up his latest project, a big movie where he's the lead male role. I don't know too much about the film as Ian wanted to surprise me with it until we attend the big movie premiere for the cast and family in a few weeks. All they have to do is finish a couple scenes today and they should be done. They had finished filming originally a couple months back but something happened and they ended up having to rewrite a couple of scenes so that is what Ian and the needed crew have spent the last couple of weeks doing. Everyone had been working around the clock to ensure the movie would be prepped and ready for the big premiere wishing not to have to post pone the release.

I needed to head out of the house by 8:15 at the latest with Ian not too long after me at 8:45 to begin our busy day. With that in mind I hurry along in the shower then dress in a simple pair of denim shorts matched with a casual shirt. Before long I was kissing Ian goodbye and sauntering out to my car.

"You seemed to have forgotten something!" Ian shouts swiftly walking out of the house and to the driveway just before I had backed all the way out of the driveway. He hands me my usual to-go coffee mug that was filled to the brim with his wonderfully tasting coffee.

"You are a life saver thank you babe!" I lean out the window to kiss him leisurely not wanting to separate. I moan into his mouth when he playfully nips at my bottom lip just before breaking the kiss.

"I'll be sure to send you some pictures of today's outfit choices for the shoot." I promise with a teasing tone. Giggling at Ian's groan from my words I pull out of the driveway not wanting to be late.

Not too long after we had begun dating all those years ago we were just as playful and mischievous as we are today. One day when I was at a photo shoot I was somewhat nervous since the clothing had been a bit more mature than some of the simplistic teenage clothing I had been accustomed to donning leading me to text Ian throughout the few minutes I had between changing outfits. He had encouraged me and told me he was sure I looked amazing and all would be fine. His endearing words had lifted my confidence enough to put me back in the playful mood I typically am in when Ian is involved thus leading me to send him a few suggestive photos of the clothing I was given for the shoot. Ian had been more than pleased with the images I had provided for him. That later became our thing; I would send him sexy photos depending on the clothing I was set to wear. Seeing as I am headed to a Cosmopolitan photo shoot I have no doubt there will be something that will spike enough interest to take a special photo for Ian.

**Ian's POV **

Today has definitely been an excruciatingly long day that has taken every bit of energy I had. Fixing these few scenes for the movie I am starring in has been completely nuts. Thankfully we managed to get everything wrapped tonight so I am officially done until whatever my next project may be comes along. Lucy had sent me a collection of photos today that had certainly gotten an arousal out of me unfortunately I was due to set shortly after receiving the texts thus not granting me any time to text her back continuously. It was definitely a mental fight to focus intently on the lines and actions I was supposed do rather than think about and be affected by the sexy pictures my vixen of a wife sent me. As much as I love when we sext each other she knows exactly what to say that'll throw me off all day and keep my mind elsewhere.

Dragging my feet I slowly make my way up the hardwood steps up to the master bedroom where I presume Lucy is asleep given it is just after one in the morning. My suspicions are confirmed when I push open the door to see the lights off and the faint outline of her slim body under the covers. After removing my clothes down to my boxers I cautiously ease into bed. Lucy's body instantly curled into me and I wrap my arms around her body.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I love you." I whisper softly to her though I know she is asleep. I place a kiss to her forehead gently. It doesn't take long for me to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

Waking up the following morning a smile instantly graces my face when I feel Lucy laying on top of me peppering my neck in soft kisses.

"Good morning babe." She greets happily, her lips trailing up to capture mine in a sweet morning kiss.

"Morning Goose," my groggy morning voice groans out.

"What time did you get home?"

Lucy rests her chin on the center of my chest to look me in the eye. My hands slide up the backs of her thighs that were currently straddling my waist to rest under the shirt of mine she is wearing and settle on her hips just above her panties.

"Shortly after one. I was exhausted; I barely made it up the stairs then I just collapsed in bed. Yesterday was ungodly long."

"At least we get the morning to lay around in bed. We could go back to sleep or do _other things_…" Lucy runs her finger down my bare chest in a seductive manner.

Flipping us over so now she rests under my body with me hovering over her she grins up at me and links her arms around my neck.

"After those pictures you sent me yesterday with those arousing messages I would very much prefer the _'other things'_ option." I growl playfully in her ear while nipping along her neck.

Our hands complete the all too knowing action of removing each article of clothing until it all lay on the floor. Bodies rocking together. Hands clinging to skin. Nails raking down smooth flesh. Kisses left on every inch of skin. Occasional love bites. Many moans. Sweat and light cursing. It was all a blur. We lay tangled in the sheets with our limbs entwined.

"Ian?" Lucy's voice was extremely soft and I sensed some nervousness in her tone.

Running my hand along her smooth bare back I kiss her forehead. "Yeah Honey?"

She hesitates for a moment before speaking up. "I want to make a baby."

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Lucian **

**I don't own anything Lucian. **

**You guys are awesome! 20 reviews just on chapter 1! Thank you!**

**Ian's POV**

She hesitates for a moment before speaking up. "I want to make a baby."

"What?" I sit up instantly and look down at her.

Lucy sits up as well, pulling the comforter around her exposed body.

"I've been thinking lately and I want a baby. We're in a really good place right now, we have plenty of money so it isn't as if that's an issue. I'm already 28 years old and you're 31 so I just—." She shakes her head looking down at her hands. "I really want a baby but this has to be something we both want."

Clasping her hands in mine I get her to look up at me.

"I think it's a perfect time to make a baby and expand our little family."

Her eyes instantly light up with excitement followed by a large megawatt smile on her beautiful face. "Really?"

"Yeah," I nod my head in agreement. "It's like you said; we're both at a really good place right now. I just finished up my movie and you aren't on any big projects that will keep you too occupied so why not? I'd love to have a mini me or you crawling around the house."

Abruptly she lunges her mouth forward to capture my lips with hers. Lucy is now straddling my lap with the sheets down around her waist, her hands grasp my face and she kisses me intently.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I love you Ian." Lucy squeals in between kisses.

Laughing at her pleased response I hold her body against mine and return the kiss.

"I love you, too, baby. What do you say we start practicing right now?"

A wide grin appears on her face, "that sounds wonderful."

I run my hands up and down her smooth silky skin emitting several moans to fall out of her mouth. My lips trail down her neck to kiss along her sensitive flesh down to her perky breasts.

"Iannn." Her head falls back with her arms still entangled around my neck.

My mouth hovers over one of her sweet spots when the damned ring of Lucy's phone flows through the room.

"Don't answer it," I groan against her chest when her right arm leaves my neck to reach for the phone.

Sighing in response she explains, "I can't. I have lunch today with Troian so she's probably calling about that."

I pull back from her to lean against the headboard, my arms still encircling her lower waist.

Lucy's little finger swipes across the little black iPhone to answer the call. "Hey Troy."

"Yeah that sounds great… Okay see you then. Bye." Lucy hands up her phone then returns it to the place on the nightstand.

"Even though I would love to continue this I need to start getting ready; I'm meeting Troian in just over an hour."

"Do you have to leave?" I groan in disappointment.

Lucy leans forward to peck my lips. "Yes, I'm sorry babe."

She climbs up off of my lap to saunter off to the bathroom. Once I hear the sound of the water running in the shower I lay back down in bed wishing to go back to sleep for a little bit. I manage to drift off into a light slumber soon enough. Lucy wakes me up shortly after by giving me a kiss and whispering a 'goodbye' in my ear.

**Lucy's POV **

Troian and I had met up at a nice little restaurant that wasn't too busy with some amazing food. After Pretty Little Liars had ended Troian is really the only one out of the three other girls that I kept in contact with. We would all meet up sometimes when we ran into each other at events but Troian is really the only one who had always been there for me throughout the entirety of the show as well as after it ended. She had been in my wedding and helped me through planning it. Troian has always been one of my greatest friends.

"So how have you and Ian been? Any plans now that he has finished the movie?" Troian wonders between bites of her lunch.

A wide smile breaks out on my face that I couldn't resist.

"What?" She chuckles at the goofy grin on my face.

"Ian and I decided we are going to take a little break from any big filming projects because we want to have a baby."

"LUCY!" Troian screeches in happiness. Giggling at her reaction I look around to see several other people at the surrounding tables were glancing over at us.

"When did you two decide this?" She asks after composing herself.

"I have been thinking about it for a little while. When I woke up this morning it felt right so I told Ian and we decided it was the right time."

"I'm so happy for you guys. You know your kids are going to be absolutely adorable." Troian coos as she imagines mine and Ian's future babies.

"I hope so but I am just anxious over the fact that we are going to make a baby; soon a little human being will be growing inside of me. It's pretty terrifying to think about actually. Not to mention I'm scared about the actual raising a child."

Troian tilts her head to the side with a warming smile. "Lucy, you'll be an amazing mom. There is nothing to worry about—you are already great with every little kid that has come up to you. And I am sure Ian won't be half bad either."

"What about you? Have you and Patrick talked about it?"

Troian and Patrick have been married for just over four years now and have been dating for as long as I can remember. They have been the perfect couple since the moment I saw them together.

She shrugs her shoulders with a faint smile on her lips. "We've talked about it here and there but we've both decided we aren't completely to that point yet."

"I have no—." I pause when my phone lights up and vibrates on the table to signal I have a new text message. Upon seeing it is from Ian, Troian tells me to go ahead and read it.

**What do you say dinner tonight? Somewhere fancy? Xoxo**

My fingers swiftly fly across the touch screen to tap back my reply.

_**Sounds perfect. Xoxo**_

"Ian is taking me somewhere fancy tonight." I answer her verbally unasked question.

"Ahh," nodding her head in understanding. "Meaning we need to pay for our meal and go find you a new dress to wear to impress him tonight."

Nodding in agreement I pull my credit card out of my wallet to pay our bill. After we leave the restaurant we head over to The Grove to spend the rest of our afternoon simply talking, shopping, and looking for a new dress for me.

* * *

Walking through the door I carry my shopping bags into the living room and sit them down before going to find Ian. With no response other than silence when I call out for him I make my way to the backyard where I find Ian running around the backyard playing fetch with all three dogs. I silently giggle to myself when I recall a distant memory of this exact moment a couple months back, however Ian wasn't paying attention and ran right into the pool after losing his balance. I hadn't let him live it down for over a week. Ian hasn't noticed my presence yet so I quietly walk up behind him. However my plan was changed when Jack came running up to me completely passing Ian to bring me the tennis ball he has in his mouth.

"Hey Jacky baby!" I lean down to scoop him up in my arms.

Ian turns around happily upon hearing my voice. Walking over to me he wraps his arm loosely around my waist bringing me in for a kiss.

"How was your morning with Troian?"

Tangling my own arms around his back I rest my chin on his chest looking up at him; our height difference significantly showing.

"A lot of fun. It was great catching up on some stuff and we went shopping, usual girl stuff." I shrug happily.

Ian and I take a seat on the grass continuing to throw the ball for the dogs as well as play with them every time they would come running over wanting a belly rub to give kisses. All three dogs always love giving kisses. With the time rapidly approaching 5:30 in the evening Ian and I feed the dogs then head upstairs to get ourselves ready for our dinner date.

Wanting to surprise Ian with the new dress I bought I take it into the bathroom with me to slip into after I get my hair and makeup done. Once that is taken care of I unzip the hidden side zipper stepping right into it. The dress is black, ends mid-thigh, it clings to all the right places hugging my subtle curves smoothly. It has a sexy plunging V dip exposing a delicate amount of cleavage. The short cuff sleeves along with the covered chest evens out the amount of skin exposed permitting it from being too exposing. This dress is very sexy as well as elegant. Grabbing my heels off of the counter I step into the four inch ankle booted stilettoes. Looking at my reflection in the mirror I resituate my hair so it rests in the right places over my shoulders. With a satisfied smile I add a dash of perfume then leave the bathroom.

Ian's eyes expand wide and his jaw drops. I blush at his reaction biting my lip. Ian strides across the room I take this time to take in his sexy appearance. He's dressed in black trousers with a crisp white button down and a black sports coat over it.

"Damn don't you look sexy!" I grin seductively fluttering my lashes at him.

Tightening his arms around me he returns the facial expression by flashing me his adorable boyish grin. "Funny, I was just about to say the same thing to you." Pressing a soft kiss to my lips Ian tilts my head up to gaze at him. "You look stunning Honey."

"Thank you, babe."

"We need to head out if we want to make our reservations on time."

"Where are you taking me?" I question hopefully; he usually has a tendency to surprise me.

Much to my surprise he tells me we are going to The Cheesecake Factory—one of my favorite places, their cheesecake is to die for.

* * *

"Dinner has been impeccable, thank you Ian. We haven't been here in quite some time."

Grinning at me he flashes his ever so famous boyish grin that always makes me weak at the knees. "Only the best for you baby." We both smile at the word 'baby' knowing how much significance it means for us at the moment.

"I have to say though I really love that suit on you." Looking up at him through my lashes I bite my lip in a seductive manner. Ian takes a large gulp of his wine whilst giving me an incredulous look the second he feels my foot sliding up the inside of his leg until I have reached his upper thigh. Due to having short legs I subtly scoot my chair just a little bit closer to the table to allow my foot to reach its desired destination.

"Lucy," Ian croaks out.

"Have I mentioned that the restrooms here are extremely dark and intimate? Not to mention they do play soft music therefore it isn't utterly silent?"

Picking up my glass of white wine I take a delicious sip, my eyes still watching Ian as he stares at me in awe. Gently sitting the glass down on the table I grasp my clutch that was resting in my lap and stand up from the table. After smoothing out my dress I take two small steps next to Ian, lean down ever so slightly to whisper lowly into his ear making sure my breath fans his neck.

"I am going to the restroom, why don't you come with me for a moment." And with that I sway my hips in the sexiest manner I knew how knowing full well Ian was watching me intently as I leave the table. I could practically hear the groan leaving his lips and the look of frustration and desire on his face.

Once I am in the little hallway with dim lighting that leads to the men and woman's restrooms I look over my shoulder to see Ian following after me. Giggling internally I push open the restroom door to make sure no women were at the sinks before clasping his hand in mine and pulling him into the clean, freshly kept room. He doesn't dare open his mouth as to ensure the woman in the first stall doesn't hear him. I quickly lead us to the fifth stall which was the large handicap stall. Locking the door behind us I spin on my heel to wrap my arms around his neck. We kiss as slowly as possible to ensure we remain silent until we hear the woman pull open the door and leave.

"Finally," Ian mutters lowly. He takes my clutch from me to sit it down, pulls up the hem of my dress so it was now resting on my hips, and then picks me up pressing me into the wall firmly with my legs wrapped around his waist.

I kiss him intently while rocking my hips against his showcasing my desire for this.

"We have to be quick though," I remind him. Ian nods his head in return capturing my lips with his once again.

Not wanting to mess up his hair and make it obvious of what we were doing I clutch onto his shoulders the second I hear the two distinct sounds of his pants being unzipped and my lace panties being torn off of me.

"Ian!" I scold with humor in my voice upon seeing the ripped lace panties in his hand.

All he says in response is, "I will take you shopping tomorrow to buy more."

Stuffing the garment into his pants pocket he soon checks to see just how wet I am. When he feels I am more than ready for him he thrusts slowly into me. We both moan lowly at the wonderful feeling. Slowly our bodies' rock together bringing each other close to our release. However, just before we could experience our pleasurable climax the restroom door opens accompanied by the voice of two teenage girls.

"I am telling you Maddie, it was them! It was Lucy and Ian Harding!" One voice persists.

"Come on Sarah, there is no way they are here. You dragged me past the table you thought you saw them at and no one was there. Now that we have walked past to check can we please go back to our table? If we don't hurry my brother will probably try to eat my cheesecake or yours."

"Ian," I squeak out when he thrusts a little bit harder making it extremely difficult to stay silent. My eyes are wide in terror at the moment.

"You're probably right, it was just my wishful thinking. I was really hoping to meet at least one of them while I was in LA." The first girl says in an obvious sad tone.

"You never know, you're here for a few more days there is always a chance."

"Yeah, maybe." The water in the sink runs for a moment before we soon hear them leaving.

"Shit that was close." I mutter, though I instantly cry out lowly when Ian zones in on one of my sweet spots making me climax as well as himself.

We share the most intimate kiss humanly possible prior to separating and readjusting ourselves. Seeing as my panties were completely ripped Ian keeps them tucked away in the pocket of his slacks and I pull my dress back down to where it belongs. I check first to make sure no women were headed into the bathroom before pulling Ian out into the little hallway nook with me. We subtly head back to our table and act as if nothing ever happened though the wide grins on our face say otherwise. Ian and I finish off our glasses of wine and the few bites of the shared Chocolate Mousse Cheesecake we had ordered.

Ian pays the check and we are shortly on our way out to the car. His arm is wrapped around my waist leading me out to the car. I stop in place and turn to my left when I hear a voice I faintly recognize.

"Maddie look! It's them! It really is Lucy and Ian!" The young girl who had been in the restroom earlier gasps eagerly to her friend.

"I think we should go say hi since the girl is obviously ecstatic to meet us." I glance up at Ian to see him nodding in return.

The two teenage girls who appear to be 16 or 17 years old look as if they are about to fall out right in front of us as we approach the table.

"Hi, we couldn't help but hear you mention our name so we thought we'd come say hi." I smile warmly to the two girls.

"I can't believe I am actually meeting my idol the first week I am staying in LA. I'm Sarah and this is my friend Maddie. We love you both so much." She gushes looking back and forth between the two of us, unsure who to focus more on.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I hope you enjoy your time here in LA." We talk for a few more minutes before leaving.

"It was great meeting you two. We best be heading home, we have an early day tomorrow." Ian speaks up.

As we were walking out of the main doors to the restaurant I look up at Ian nudging him. "An early morning huh?"

"I'm sorry but I was really hoping to head home to our bed where we spend the rest of the night making sweet love to each other and trying to create a little baby."

"Now that I can't argue with." Ian and I both chuckle as we swiftly make our way to his white Audi. Climbing in we anxiously drive to our quant house both eager to officially begin the next step in our marriage.

That night Ian and I were up until the early morning hours basking in our love and blissful memories. If we didn't make a baby tonight then I know neither of us will complain about trying constantly for the next few weeks in hopes of making a little Baby Harding. All we cared about was each other and this moment in time together without worrying about anything that was taking place around us.

**I will be going out of town this weekend and I'll be gone for all of next week. Since I will be gone for so long I figured I might post chapter 3 before I left. If I get 25+ reviews I will post it before I leave. Four chapters within one week leaning toward five... I'm spoiling you guys! Oh and I know people always ask each time I post a new story, I do not count tweets as reviews toward the 25. :)**

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Lucy Hale or Ian Harding… Clearly. Lol.**

**You guys are seriously amazing! Thank you a million times for all of the reviews! Fair warning... Don't kill me when reading this. **

**Lucy's POV **

Nearly three weeks had passed since Ian and I had that very memorable moment in the restroom of The Cheesecake Factory. I had officially stopped taking my birth control to get the baby process rolling. Ian and I couldn't be more ecstatic on the idea of making a baby. It's truly a surreal topic.

The movie premiere of Ian's newest project is tomorrow. I have the perfect dress for tomorrow's event. Ian hasn't seen it yet since I wanted to surprise him; I am anxious for his reaction, I always love seeing his face when I show him new dresses. Ian and I had spent the day wondering around LA doing some grocery shopping as well as some mindless clothes shopping since I needed some new tops. A grin forms on my lips when I see Victoria Secret just down the street. Jerking Ian's hand we pause on the sidewalk for a moment.

"What do you say we make one last stop before heading home? It'll be quick, promise."

Glancing down at his watch he nods with a shrug of his shoulders. "Sure, where to?"

"You'll see," I grin mischievously up at him. Tugging on his hand I lead him down to the store and head straight to the main door of the lingerie store.

"Oh no. Hold on there baby." Ian pulls me back away from the door shaking his head with a chuckle. "I am not going in there. I will gladly take the rest of your bags for you and wait out here on the bench."

"If you recall, you told me a few weeks ago you would take me lingerie shopping since you ripped yet another pair of my favorite panties and you have yet to fulfill that promise. Besides I need a better strapless to wear tomorrow with my dress."

"I cannot go in there; Victoria Secret is for women. Besides, if my recollection serves true you have a multitude of strapless bras." He protests.

"Not the specific style for the type of dress I'm wearing."

Scanning my eyes around us I make sure no one was around to pick up on our conversation. Leaning forward with my chest pressed into his I stand up on my tiptoes to whisper seductively into his ear.

"If you come in with me, you can pick out something you like and I'll wear it for you…" My voice trails off, I playfully bite on the small flesh just under his ear that's sensitive.

Groaning at the thought Ian contemplates for a moment before reluctantly nodding his head. Smiling pleasantly up at him I place a quick kiss on his lips then pull him into the store with me. We walk back to the lingerie section and I instantly search for what catches my eye.

After about ten minutes of picking out several things I wanted I cast my gaze up just in time to see the back of Ian walking over to one of the registers. I watch as he pays for the unknown item, takes the bright pink bag from the woman and returns to my side. Trying to peek in the bag to see what he bought I frown slightly due to the pink tissue paper preventing me from seeing what lies inside the bag.

"What did you get?" I wonder curiously.

Ian shakes his head with a coy smile. "It's a surprise; you'll find out shortly."

"Fine," I pout at him hoping to make him give as per usual. Only this time he simply chuckles in response and tells me my pout won't affect him.

I continue shopping for about five more minutes or so before having everything I desired. Thankfully the line wasn't long at the register and I pay for the new lingerie. Adding the bag to our handful of other things we have bought throughout the day we walk hand in hand back to the car. The backseat of Ian's Audi is filled with our bags seeing as our groceries had taken up the entire room of the trunk.

It was just after six o'clock now depending on traffic we should arrive home right around seven hopefully not much later. Ian's fingers were laced in mine, resting in my lap comfortably while he drove focusing on the medium traffic meanwhile I watched the beautifully capturing sunset.

That night Ian and I spent a good couple hours playing with Mochi, Bailey, and Jack. After some intense tug-of-war and lots of running around the house to chase their tennis balls they are passed out on their respective dog beds in the corner of the living room. Ian was already situated in bed with the nightly news turned on. I on the other hand was getting ready to step into the shower after putting away all of the new clothes I bought today.

The hot water had been very relaxing to all my muscles, not to mention I now smell of my favorite shower gel that rests on the shelf in the shower. While wrapping the big fluffy towel around my body as I step out of the shower twenty minutes later I notice the Victoria Secret bag sitting on the granite countertop. Next to the pink bag is a pair of one of my personal favorite four inch black stilettos.

"Ian Harding what are you up to?" I wonder curiously walking over to the bag, pulling out the tissue paper to see what unknown items he bought for me. I shake my head with a giggle when I see he even knew the exact size to buy. Plus I notice Ian has placed a pair of my black thigh high stockings with the lace tops in the bag as well.

"If this is what you want babe, be prepares to see it." I grin to myself in the mirror then slip into the lingerie.

Once I was dressed I take the hair elastic out of my hair that had previously been up in a messy bun for the duration of my shower. It falls down into loose waves framing my face and I drop the elastic on the counter then pull out my hairbrush to run though my hair a couple times. Dressed in a deep purple pushup bra with black sheer lace over the cups, matching thong, the black thigh-high lace stockings, and my heels I open the bathroom door and slowly step out into our bedroom knowing full well Ian would be watching the door waiting for me. I have to admit I love this bra and pantie set they are extremely sexy while still being entirely comfortable too. Honestly I probably would have bought this myself while shopping, without a doubt.

"Hey baby," I greet seductively to Ian looking him straight in the eye. I bite my lip with my head tilted to the side slightly.

"Holy fuck," he curses in pleasure.

Slowly I strut over to him swaying my hips as I reach the end of the bed to meet him. Ian had already flipped the TV off and put the remote on the nightstand leaving the only noise in the room to be his groan upon seeing me. I feel incredibly sexy and confident right now between wearing this little outfit and his reaction to it is definitely a mega confidence booster. I crawl up the mattress to straddle his lap, running my nails teasingly down his bare chest I smile happily at him.

I lean my head down to his ear and release a light breath to fan the side of his neck with my hot breath making him groan once more. "You up for an entire night of fun?"

"Good God yes!"

Not a second later he pulls me into a kiss full of desire and we were rapidly lost in our own little world doing our own deliciously dirty activities.

* * *

Waking up the following morning I sigh in contentment and snuggle closer in Ian's chest if that were even possible. Ian was awake as well having turned off the loud alarm that rang fifteen minutes after seven to remind us we have to get ready for the day's big events. I was beyond thrilled to finally be seeing Ian's movie that he has worked his ass off on for the past 8 months. The movie was a romantic comedy with Ian as the male lead. This will be the third time since we have been married that he has had to kiss another woman for filming purposes. Even though it was merely following a written script I have to admit it is hard for me to watch him be affectionate in any way to other women.

"We need to get up babe," I remind Ian when I notice he was drifting back to sleep.

Groaning loudly he wraps his arms tighter around my body to hold me close. "I know but I'd rather stay here naked in bed with my wife than get dressed in a suit and be nearly blinded by the photographers' flashing cameras."

"I know you do. However Scotty will be here in a few hours to help me with my hair and makeup and we both need to take showers before he comes over."

Ian abruptly shifts us so I am now laying underneath his warm toned body. "Now a shower with you I am not opposed to." He has his sexy grin tugging on his lips with a suggestive tone.

Shaking my head in denial I inform him we cannot shower together right now otherwise we'll be in there for a couple hours at least.

"Come on babe. I will go out and get some coffee and breakfast for us, in the meantime how about you take the dogs out and take a shower?"

Ian lets out a groan of displeasure and nods his head. We both get out of the welcoming bed, I slip into a loose flowing casual dress with some flats and brush my hair out to rid it of the knots. After doing a once over in the mirror I bounce downstairs, grab my purse from the kitchen table then head to the back door where Ian was just walking back inside from letting all three dogs out to go potty.

"I'll be back in about 20 or 30 minutes babe. Does your usual work for you?"

He nods his head while wrapping his arm around my waist pressing my torso into his. "Sounds perfect. Thank you honey." After a long leisure kiss I pull away and head out to the garage to get in my car.

The drive to the café wasn't too bad, pretty light traffic thankfully, I did have to park down the block a little ways when trying to find a parking spot due to the very limited places that permit parking. Ian and I find ourselves at this café quite a bit in the mornings for their delicious tea and coffee as well as their muffins we tend to buy every time we're here. Climbing out of my car I make sure to grab my purse, lock the car, and unlock my phone opening my Twitter app to read through some of my mentions as I walk the somewhat short distance down to the café with my gaze focused on the iPhone.

I was completely caught by surprise and unable to register what was occurring when I abruptly felt and arm around my waist and a hand clamped down around my mouth with a cloth held firmly against my lips.

I froze instantly. I couldn't scream, I couldn't kick, I couldn't react. Nothing.

Due to the earliness of the hour there wasn't anyone else around to see or help. Soon everything fads to black and the last thing I could comprehend was the loud sound of a door slamming shut and a soreness to my side growing to my back.

**Ian's POV **

Over an hour had passed since Lucy left to pick up breakfast for us and I am becoming worried. I know traffic can sometimes hold us up but we had found a simple route to the café that doesn't get too heavy of traffic therefore it truly will only take an absolute max of 20 minutes drive between there and our house. I have called her a couple times however each call went straight to voicemail and even when I texted her I hadn't heard back. Odds are she got held up with running into some fans or something, I'm sure she'll be home shortly.

Before long another hour had passed and still no word from Lucy causing me to become highly concerned now. When the doorbell rings I all but run to the door thinking it was Lucy. Unfortunately when I swing open the door I was greeted with the sight of Lucy's good friend Scotty who does her hair and makeup for nearly every event and even most photo shoots for her.

"Morning Scotty, have you heard from Luce?" I ask him anxiously.

"No," He shakes his head in negate walking in with some of his supplies. "Is something wrong?"

I sigh and slump my shoulders slightly. "I don't know. She left to go pick up breakfast at the café we typically stop by but it's been over two hours since she left and she won't answer her phone."

"She is probably stuck in morning traffic we are in LA after all."

Shaking my head I run a nervous hand through my hair. "I already checked the news and they aren't showing any crashes or any issue that would hold up traffic. Besides she would have called to tell me. I need to go down there or something to see if she got held up for some reason."

I grab my keys and wallet from the small table by the back door turning to face Scotty.

"Will you call me if she gets home before I do? Something doesn't feel right here."

"Yeah, yeah of course go make sure our tiny goose is okay." He replies instantly all but shooing me out the door.

The entire drive to the café was full of my anxiety and worrisome for my wife. I have this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach and I don't know what it means. Continuously calling her cell phone I become all the more frustrated when the call goes to voicemail every single time. Lucy is too addicted to her phone to have it turned off so why is it? And I know it isn't off because of a low battery—Lucy charges it every night and I know for a fact she had plugged it in last night.

Due to it nearing 11am it was nearly impossible finding a good place on the street to parallel-park. Having quite a distance to walk until I reach the café I look around on both sides of the street for Lucy's car to see if she could still be here. Once I was only a few stores away from the café do I spot Lucy's car. Relief washes over me as I realize she is still here. Walking into the café I feel a little more at ease knowing Lucy has to be in here somewhere. Although as I look around the quant space my eyes don't find my beautiful brunette wife.

As a last resort I walk over to the side of the counter to talk to Mary, the store owner, who both Lucy and I have become relatively familiar with.

"Hey Mary, do you by a chance know if Lucy is still here?"

Mary puts the lid back over the muffins she had just put out and looks up at me with a confused look.

"I haven't seen Lucy this morning; she hasn't been in here."

I furrow my eyebrows and look at her with my own look of confusion. "She came in here about 8:30 or so maybe 9 at the latest."

Marry shakes her head no. "I've been here since 5:30 this morning and I am one-hundred percent positive Lucy hasn't been in here today. I'm sorry Ian."

"But her car is outside…" I mutter to myself.

Dragging a tired hand down my face I order a large coffee to go. I walk back outside to lean against Lucy's car and look around for her while wracking my brain on where she could be and why her phone would be turned off. There are a few shops around here that I know Lucy enjoys to shop at however I know she wouldn't have gone shopping knowing how little time we have today before the movie premiere.

Repetitively I check my phone for the time as well as any messages only to come up with nothing every single time. I've called Scotty and he says he hasn't heard anything either. God, what could have happened? Where is she because this isn't like Lucy at all?

Before long it was already noon and I have no other option than to head back home and start getting ready much to my dismay because we are supposed to be leaving the house in two hours to head to the premiere event. I've called everyone I could think of and not a one of them have heard from Luce. While I wanted to believe she was just doing some last minute shopping and managed to slip through my constant gaze over all the stores, I had this awful feeling in my gut that it was much more than that.

_Luc, where are you?_ I murmur to myself coming up with no other ideas as to what she could be doing.

* * *

Anxiously I pace the open area of my living room driving myself absolutely senseless. It was already 2:30 and still no Lucy. We were running late and I still couldn't get ahold of her. I had called the police over an hour ago and they said they couldn't do too much since it has only been a rough 5, nearing 6, hours since she has been 'missing' as they said. They were going to look into it but the officer I spoke with wasn't that great of help. Several of our mutual friends went down to the area of the Café to walk around also to check in the stores and whatnot to see if any of the places she usually shops at may have seen her or something. I know it's a long shot but with how famous Lucy has become especially over these last couple years the more popular her music grew everyone knew who Lucy was just by glancing at her. Meanwhile I was forcing myself to stay put at the house in case she comes home _**when**_ she comes home.

Scotty was still here at the house waiting with me for Lucy. He was playing with Jack since Jack has grown highly fond of Scotty over the years.

As each minute ticks on I become all the more insane. Where could she possibly be? Wracking my brain with every possible solution I was not coming up with anything plausible—that was positive that is. I jump when I hear my phone ding in my hand signifying I have a new message. Unlocking my iPhone I see I have a new email from Lucy's email account. When I open the email my entire body freezes and my heart shatters.

'_Missing Something?'_ The message read. Below the two terrifying words was a picture of my wife with duct tape over her mouth, it appears her arms are bound behind her back as well. Her eyes were closed and she looks as if she is in a peaceful sleep though I know differently.

"Scotty!" I yell loudly. "Call the police now!"

"My baby," I whisper brokenly staring at the picture.

**Okayyyy so like I said please don't kill me! I am anxious to read and hear about all of your responses to the ending! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Still don't own Ian or Lucy. **

**You guys are just astonishing! Already at 71 reviews! Thank you! And yes I know that was mean of me to leave you with such a cliffhanger then go out of town for a week, but I had to do it! **

**Lucy's POV **

I feel extremely groggy as my eyes slowly flutter open and I attempt to stretch my sore body only to be restricted from moving. That's when it all came back to me. Going to the café, someone grabbing me from behind and holding a cloth of what I assumed held chloroform on it over my mouth. Panic runs through my body whilst I try to take in my surroundings to see if I can get an idea on where I am. All I can tell is I am in a grungy motel room laying on a bed with my arms taped behind me as well as my legs being bound and a piece of duct tape over my mouth which I know is going to hurt like a bitch when it is taken off…whenever that may be.

My breath catches in my throat when my eyes land on two men sitting in the corner of the room on an old couch watching a poor quality TV eating pizza. There is a second queen sized bed parallel to the one I am on, granting a greater distance between me and the two men though it isn't much.

_What are they going to do to me? Does Ian know I'm gone? Does he know I've been kidnapped? _

I shift on the bed to try and adjust a little in hopes of moving my dress farther down my thighs since it had drifted up thus it was too high for my liking given the current situation. However as soon as I started moving on the bed that I was placed on one of the men look over toward me.

"Hey there beautiful, nice to see you're up." When he stands up I can see he is very tall, probably over six feet. He is wearing jeans and an old black shirt. He's a little heavy set but more so in the buff area, short brown hair accompanied with unattractive scruff on his face. The man appears to be mid-twenties or so, maybe thirties.

I want to scream at the top of my lungs for help but given the looks of this run down place I doubt there is anyone around who could _or would_ actually help me. Leaving me to decide I best keep my mouth shut in hopes of not pissing off one of these guys not knowing what they may do. I swallow nervously as he comes to stand next to the bed bringing his body a mere 12 inches in front of me.

"I'll take the tape off your mouth if you promise not to scream sweetheart, you promise?"

Just the sound of his voice gave me chills. I nod my head slowly, hesitantly.

The man reaches down to slowly pull the large strip of tape off. He wads up the piece sitting it down on the nightstand right next to a brand new role of duct tape. Oh Shit. I let out a ragged breath and stare at him terrified of what he'll do next.

"What do you want with me?" I ask him timidly.

"Nothing you need to worry about sweetheart. Should your husband cooperate and do everything we say you'll be home soon and we'll have what we need."

"Ian" I whisper to myself thinking of how he must be going crazy right about now. The clock next to the bed reads 7:58pm.

"Don't tell her anything, Zach." The other guy who had remained quiet on the couch watching TV spoke up in a monotone voice.

"I know, Daniel."

The man who had been standing in front of me who I now know as Zach turns around to head back over to the couch. _Please, Ian please get me out of here as soon as possible._ This isn't how our day was supposed to play out. I was supposed to be snuggled into Ian's side right now watching the big premiere of his movie, not tied up with two rough looking men in a cheap motel. Tears slowly roll down my cheeks and I clench my eyes shut wishing this was merely a horrid nightmare I could wake up from.

* * *

Somehow I had managed to sleep through the night whilst dreaming happy memories of Ian and me. I had fought the fatigue in my body for as long as I could until finally around two or three in the morning I couldn't fight it anymore. The crying had taken a toll on me leaving me to fall asleep much to my dismay. When I wake up I really have to use the bathroom but I know that isn't feasible and I sure as hell don't want to ask either of the guys. I inwardly shutter at the thought of what the outcome to that may be.

Daniel and Zach were conversing about something in hushed tones over by the couch just like they had been last night. I try my hardest to pick up on even a few of their words but they were too quiet for me to hear a thing. Once they finish whatever they were talking about they both turn to look at me.

"Ah good, you're awake. Mornin' Sweetheart." Zach greets in the same creepy tone from yesterday. God I cannot stand him calling me sweetheart, let alone the way he says it!

"You get one bathroom chance, take it now or you aren't getting the chance til' tonight." Daniel scoffs walking past Zach over to the small wooden desk that was against the wall opposite of the bed I was currently laying on. "Yes or no?"

I bite my lip debating my options. Yes I really need to relieve myself however I don't want to do it in front of either of them. In the end I have to give into my bladder and nod my head briefly.

Daniel picks up a pair of scissors that had previously been resting on the desk and tosses them to Zach. Nervously I watch Zach walk over to me about to cut the tape off of my wrists and ankles while I simultaneously trying desperately to think up some sort of plan to get me out of here. After removing the tape off of me—which hurt like hell might I add—he reaches out to pull me up off the bed. I attempt to pull out of his grasp causing him to tighten his hold thus making me wince.

"I can pee by myself thank you." I snap at him harshly.

"Nice try but you're not going to pull anything Darlin'. There is no way out of here, you're stuck with us until we determine otherwise." Zach replies with a cocky tone.

"And don't even think about trying to do anything other than pee with the door open otherwise we'll have a problem." Daniel turns the face me, it was then I realized he had a gun grasped in his hands that had been lying on the desk out of my previous sight.

Holy Fuck. I swallow nervously, my mouth beyond dry.

"Okay," I manage to squeak out thoroughly terrified.

Zach walks me over to the disgusting bathroom making sure I don't shut the door. He turns his back slightly to give me a tad bit of privacy but that still doesn't make this situation any better. Once I was done I return to the bed and sit down on the edge of the mattress. When he picks up the role of silver duct tape I manage to find my voice.

"Can I just sit here without you taping my wrists and ankles again? It's like you both said, I'm not going anywhere."

He looks over at Daniel for permission, after several beats he nods his head in agreeance reminding me what'll happen if I even so much as stand up from the bed for a second. I sit here for the longest time in silence as the two of them sit on the couch watching TV.

When noon rolls around Daniel announces he is going down the street to pick up some lunch. I take this as my chance to possibly get some answers from Zach and maybe find a way out of here. I watch the brownish door that once was white, slam shut behind Daniel.

A good 15 minutes pass before I bring myself to the courage of speaking up. "How much longer until I can go?"

Zach shrugs in response. "That's all up to Daniel."

"My husband will give you whatever you want if you guys will just let me go. Why drag this out?"

"Enough talk about your husband Sweetheart, that's Daniel's task. Let's talk about you."

"There is nothing really to talk about involving myself." I mutter uncomfortably under his crucial gaze.

"Oh now I wouldn't say that. You are quite the beautiful woman. Sexy, petite what more do you need?"

I shutter away from him and shift higher up the bed when he gets too close to comfort.

"Stop." I tell him when he scoots closer and reaches for my dress.

However he doesn't stop. I begin screaming, yelling, thrashing everything I could think of to try and get away from him in hopes of running across the room to the door. Unfortunately he prevents me from doing so and I am forced back onto the bed aggressively. By now my dress had been all but yanked off and I had tears streaming down my face continuing to scream at the top of my lungs.

The door abruptly swings open and I am filled with hope believing it is someone coming to save me. I wasn't so lucky because it is Daniel.

"What the hell is going on? Shut her up!"

I sink my teeth into his hand when Daniel covers my mouth reaching for the duct tape and Zach holds my body immobile though I was still fighting against them.

"You bitch!" Daniel snarls at me and slaps me across the face belligerently.

My wrists and ankles are once again bound, much tighter if I do say so than they had been. They also put tape across my mouth to keep my screams muffled. I have tears flooding my face and sobs racking through my body. I struggle to even out my breath due to only being able to breathe out of my noise at the moment.

"Don't touch her, but you can look at her all you want." Daniel says sternly to Zach.

Pulling my knees up as I lay here on my side I curl into the fetal position wishing I wasn't on display for these two horrid males only covered in the black bra and panties I dressed in yesterday morning.

"After lunch we'll make the call."

**Ian's POV **

It is the day after Lucy had been kidnapped. I called her mother yesterday shortly after I received the email. Julie booked an instant flight right after hanging up from me and flew out here last night. She is currently staying in our guest room while everyone, including the police, look for Lucy. The police had tried tracing where the email was sent from, all they could find was her kidnappers had used a business' free wifi to send the email and there was no further trace on it since the email was sent from Lucy's phone which is still turned off. No other messages have been given from her kidnapers since yesterday afternoon.

I had of course blown off the movie premiere yesterday which the producers of the movie were not pleased with me about though when I explained to them the reasoning of my absence they were more than sympathetic. It hadn't taken long at all for word to get out and spread like wild fire. Apparently social media especially was buzzing with all of her fans freaking out and asking if it were true the second they caught word of the issue at hand.

This morning the police had managed to find a store with security cameras on the block Lucy had been at yesterday when she was headed to the café. Though it wasn't the best angle, the security tapes clearly show a man exiting a van, grabbing Lucy from behind, and throwing her into a white van before she could even react to what was taking place. So far there wasn't much else other than that; the police had been unsuccessful in trying to locate the van but they were still working hard on it. Once they realized Lucy is a well-known celebrity it seemed to have lit a fire under their ass because they have been putting much more effort into trying to find her.

Currently I am in the kitchen making lunch for Julie, Lucy's Mom, I on the other hand was far too anxious and worried to eat a thing ever since the moment Lucy went missing. Several of our friends had stopped by as well as called to see if there was anything they could do or if they should come over to the house but I declined. My sister, Sarah, however wasn't budging. As soon as she caught wind of it yesterday she called me and I confirmed it was true. She drove straight here instantly after hanging up and refused to leave knowing how upset both Julie and I were she felt we shouldn't be alone.

"Do you guys want—." I pause midsentence when I hear my phone ringing over on the kitchen counter behind me. My heart freezes when I see Lucy's name and beautiful picture light up on my phone.

"It's Lucy!" I all but yell catching both Sarah and Julie's attention. They run into the kitchen to hover hopping to hear the conversation that is about to take way.

"Lucy, baby, are you okay? Where are you? What's happening?" I rattle off several questions overjoyed to hear my wife's voice finally and know she's okay.

"I'm doing great Sugarplum, yourself?" A gruff humorous voice filled the phone rather than my angelic wife's sweet melody voice.

"Who is this?" My tone hardens and I swallow harshly.

"I'm the guy that'll make you a deal if you want your little wife back." The man pauses for a brief moment before continuing. "I want half a million dollars in cash. I'll call you later with the drop off details."

"I want to talk to her before we start making any kind of deal." I state firmly to the man.

"Not this time. She's been acting up this afternoon so she doesn't deserve to talk to you. Maybe next time, depends on if she decides to behave more appropriately or not."

"No, let me talk to her!" I shout back, anger running through my veins.

"Sorry buddy, not gonna happen. Remember half a million and no cops."

Before I could get a word in he hangs up the phone. I try redialing the number but he had already turned the phone back off.

"God dammit!" I yell in frustration running an angry hand through my tangled hair.

"Ian, what did they say?" Julie's broken voice asks, meanwhile Sarah was on the phone with the police informing them of what just happened.

"They want half a million dollars in cash, no cops. When I said I wanted to talk to Lucy they said 'she's been acting up' and didn't deserve to talk to me. What does that mean? Do you think they hurt her since she apparently did something they didn't like?"

When Julie starts to tear up I pull her into a hug to reassure her everything will be alright though deep down I felt as if I was attempting to reassure myself. Sarah had handed me the phone for me to repeat to the police everything the man said to me. I told them her phone was turned back off right after my conversation with the man had ended.

Picking my phone up off of the counter I call one of Lucy's closest friends, Annie, who told me she wants me to keep her updated as soon as anything happens. Annie all but demands to come over instantly saying she can no longer sit at home twiddling her thumbs as she impatiently waits for news. A couple police officers were going to come over in case Lucy's kidnapper calls back again. However we told them that wasn't a good idea in case the kidnappers were watching our house somehow as a way to ensure we didn't communicate with the police.

It was nearly twenty minutes later when a persistent knocking on the front door was heard. Sarah opened the door to reveal Annie with her laptop and charger in hand.

"They called you on Lucy's phone, correct?" She asks me as soon as she sees me sitting on the couch with Julie next to me.

"Yes I tried calling her phone right back but they had already turned it off. Why?"

"After I hung up the phone with you I was thinking. I know exactly how to locate Lucy's phone so I can get its current location."

"You do? How? Never mind the how just do it right now please!" I jump up from the couch.

"That's the thing, I can't do it right now. Her phone has to be turned on in order for the app to be able to track her location. I know the police were working on a way to track the call but we all know that can take forever sometimes. Even then they can only track it by cell towers, if we do it this way it will give the exact location. Plus if I do it this way it typically takes only a few seconds to find it; it's always instant." Annie says making me feel somewhat relieved.

"How will we track it though if her phone is turned off?"

"I'm going to get it setup on my laptop so we'll have it ready when we need it. As soon as the guy calls you again to tell you where you are supposed to be taking the money I am going to track the phone. As long as it is located while the phone is still turned on we will still be able to see the exact location the phone was at during the time of the call. We did this all the time back when we lived together. I was either constantly losing my phone or else she was so we set up the Find My iPhone app allowing us to track the other's phone need be. Let's just hope she hadn't changed her Apple password."

Despite the police telling me we should hold off for a bit I called my bank to inform them of how much money I needed so they could start processing it as well as all of my account information. At the moment I don't care if the police think I should wait to take the money, this is my wife we are talking about and I will pay however much needed granted I get her back in my arms safely.

The day slowly dragged on everyone's emotions were still scattered and we were all wishing to have our beloved Lucy Goose home again. Before long 11pm rolled around and everyone was exhausted. No one wanted to take the chance of going to bed in case something were to happen overnight but I knew everyone needed to at least get some sleep.

With Julie, Sarah, Annie, and I here at the house and only two beds created an issue. Julie stayed in the guest room by herself, Annie and Sarah shared mine and Lucy's bed, whereas I opted to sleep on the couch in the living room. I knew I wasn't going to get even a bit of sleep tonight just like I had last night so I really didn't need a bed to sleep in. Besides ladies first right?

I spent my night differing from continuously moving around on the couch and pacing around the main floor of the house while Mochi and Bailey watched me as if I were crazy – Jack had gone to sleep in the guest room on the bed with Julie. Every time my eyes would land on the two large duffle bags sitting in the corner of the room waiting to fulfil its part in the deal of getting my wife back I would have to roll over to face the back of the couch due to not wanting to torture myself looking at it any longer. And then as I would stare at the black leather couch I would imagine what sort of situation Lucy is in right now—_what have they done to her, have they touched her, have they hurt her, is she going to be okay?_ All of those thoughts would lead me to rolling back over onto my other side to stare at the bag thinking just how valuable it is in all of this right now. It was a destructive cycle actually.

Thinking back to when I went to the bank just a few short hours ago I remember the look on the tellers' faces because they all knew exactly what it was for. Without a doubt they had heard the news that had spread like wildfire of the one and only Lucy Hale, well Lucy Harding _– _some people still refer to her as Lucy Hale because that's the name she had when she built up her career_ –_ being kidnapped. They had expressed their apologies on the matter and that was that. I took the bag and drove back home waiting impatiently for my dammed phone to ring.

I must have worn my brain to sleep from all the thoughts rushing through my head these past couple of days because I woke up the following morning at 6am greeted by the smell of coffee. Who knew a simple everyday household scent could break my heart? I am used to the house smelling of coffee in the early morning hours to fill Lucy's strong coffee addiction. No one spoke much, we merely worked together to make breakfast to fill everyone's more than empty stomachs.

Time slowly clicked on accompanied by a phone that refused to ring.

* * *

By the time four o'clock came I had already finished my third cup of coffee. Due to the lack of sleep I have received I need a vast amount of caffeine in my system. Right as I was walking into the kitchen to refill my coffee mug my phone lights up and begins ringing.

"ANNIE!" I yell loudly since she has disappeared off somewhere.

I all but sprint back to the living room to take the phone off of the coffee table. Julie who had been too worried to pick up the phone in fear of hanging it up stared at me with hope in her eyes. Sarah had jumped up from her seat on the couch to go find Annie so she can start tracking Lucy's phone.

"Hello," I answer the phone breathlessly with my voice caught in my throat.

"Hey there Sugarplum," the familiar gruff voice greets sarcastically. Asshole. "You ready to get your little wife back? My brother here is infatuated with her but I just want my money so let's make this easy."

My heart breaks at his words; what has his fucking brother done to be infatuated with her?

"Yes, whatever you want I just want my wife back. Let me talk to her, please. You at least owe me that much! If you want your money I have to know she is alive and hear her voice right now."

I nervously bite my lip as I watch Annie's fingers fly across the keyboard of her laptop before pressing the little Sign In button. My heart races as I watch the screen in front of me loading; locating.

"I guess I could do that." The man replies after a silent beat.

I can hear muffling in the background until I can clearly make out the sounds of Lucy's cries.

"Ian, Ian are you there?" Her voice sounds broken and hoarse.

"Baby, it's me. Are you okay?"

"Ian get me out of here! I need you!" She whimpers in response and my heart breaks into even smaller crumbles than it already was.

"I'm going to baby I promise. I love you so much and I am going to come get you before you know it."

"I love you, too. Ian –."

Suddenly I no longer am listening to my wife's broken voice over the phone but the asshole who took her. "I think that's enough of your mushy heart to heart for now. Drop the bag of money off in the bushes across the street from the café I took your darling wife from, be there tonight at 11pm. No cops or else you won't see her again which would make my brother here a _**very**_ happy man." With that the line clicked and the phone call was over.

Unbeknown to me I had tears running down my face.

"Annie please tell me it located her phone?" I croak out brokenly.

"Yes I'm writing it down now. They are at some old motel in downtown LA."

"Go save my baby," Julie cries staring at the laptop showing the map of Lucy's phone. They had already turned it back off since it is showing the phone as currently offline. At least we got the address first and that's all that matters.

Looking up the directions on how to get there I run out to the garage, climb into my car and drive exceedingly over the speed limit until I reach the highway where I struggle to drive as fast as I wish due to the heavy traffic. Sarah said she would take care of calling the police and giving them the address of the motel.

Traffic was an absolute bitch. We were sitting at a standstill without an inch of movement for over five minutes. I was becoming all the more frustrated the longer I sat here. My phone rings a couple minutes later signaling Annie was calling.

"_Are you stuck in traffic right now?" _

"Yes, we are at a complete standstill. Why?"

"_Tell them yes he is,"_ Annie says to someone else_. "Okay when we were telling to police the address they said there is a huge wreck south bound. Since you're already in the traffic they said once you see the cop cars on the shoulder if you can make your way to the right shoulder you can follow them. Then once they get past the wreck just follow them in the far left lane the whole way."_ Annie explains to me as I start trying to make my way over to the far right lane.

"Okay I can do that. Thanks Annie." I proceed to tell her where I am exactly so she can relay it to them so they know right where I'm at in case they need to help me get through this traffic seeing as I'm basically stuck in place.

It isn't long at all before I can hear the police sirens and see the flashing lights coming up on the shoulder.

"You'll be safe soon, Baby." I whisper to myself.

**Okay, better? Or do you guys still want to kill me? I loved that a few of you thought it might have involved Chris! It does not but that was a very good theory. You'll find out why as well as everything else in due time. :) Please review, you know I love em'! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Don't own Lucy or Ian. **

**Ian's POV **

It had taken us just over an hour and a half until we arrived at the address we had gotten from tracking Lucy's phone. Pulling into the old run down motel causes my adrenalin to run high through my veins knowing Luce was here somewhere. Not wanting to tip them off, the three cop cars that were here turned their lights and sirens off once we exited the busy highway. They also parked down the street just a little ways to prevent anyone from seeing the cars. They told me to wait out here for them as they checked the rooms. However I sure as hell wasn't going to stand down here and wait while two guys are doing God knows what with my wife.

The officers had talked to the owner to ask about who was momentarily checked into this crappy place. The man wasn't much help but the cops had managed to get it narrowed down to only three rooms; each room had been occupied since the day she was taken or else a couple days prior. Other than that there wasn't too many other rooms taken up though I cannot say I am surprised given the looks of this place.

I had texted Annie as soon as we got here to update her so she could fill in Sarah and Julie.

Following behind the police as they check the second room I feel my nerves spike even higher. The first room had come up empty; all I can do is pray and hope Lucy is in here.

All it took was those two seconds of them busting in the door and rushing into the room for my heart to stop beating. I knew by their verbal responses this was the correct room. The six officers were attempting to contain two men in the room swiftly gaining possession of the gun sitting near the door. I wasn't focusing on any of this however. My focus was primarily on the love of my life who is curled up in the fetal position on a bed with her arms and legs bound and tape over her mouth.

"Lucy," I breathe out in relief running to the bed.

Instantly I scoop her up into my arms, sitting on the bed with her in my lap cradling her to me. We were both crying in happiness. Ever so slowly I pull the duct tape off of her mouth wishing to make it as painless as possible.

"Ian, you're here. You're really here. I love you so much." Lucy cries out in relief. Her voice was incredibly hoarse, from the lack of water I assume.

Leaning down I kiss her longingly, it was full of so many emotions it took our breath away. "I really am here baby. Everything is going to be okay now; you are safe and nothing will ever happen to you again I swear. I love you, too, baby. God I've missed you."

One of the officers came over and squatted down in front of us drawing us out of our moment.

"An ambulance is on its way and will be here soon. Let me cut this off for you," The man says gently. In his hands were a pair of scissors. Lucy nods her head in agreement holding her hands out for him to cut through the tape. He gently removes the tape from both her wrists as well as her ankles.

"Thank you for finding me, I don't know how much longer I could have last here with those two." Lucy buries her head in my neck as the tears continue to fall.

"It was all Annie's doings. She knew how to track your phone so when they turned it on to call me earlier today Annie managed to locate it and here we are. I owe her tremendously."

After a moment I move to shift Lucy off my lap however she clings onto me and refuses to let go.

"No, don't leave. I want you to hold me." She whimpers, tightening her grasp on me.

Rubbing my hand along her bare back I try to soothe her. "I'm not going anywhere honey. I'm going to take you down to the ambulance but first I need to put my shirt on you to cover you up, okay?"

Nodding her head softly she whispers a faint, "okay."

Pulling my t-shirt over my head I slip it onto her black lingerie clad body to cover her up. I don't even want to begin to think about why her clothes aren't on her at the moment. All I can focus on is getting her out of this room and somewhere safe. Once I have the shirt situated on her I pick her up bridal style in my arms and carry her out of the room. My right hand which had been hooked under her legs lightly grasps ahold of the hem on the shirt to prevent it from ridding up and exposing her panties. Stepping out of the room I freeze when I see the paparazzi are down by the entrance of the motel. Someone at the police station must have leaked the address for the paps to be here this quickly.

"Honey, I want you to keep your head in my neck and hold on to me alright?" She nods her head in response and I instinctively tighten my grasp on her, still being attentive of her fragile body.

The room she had been in was on the second floor. I walk slowly down the steps to bring me to the pavement and the cameras from the paparazzi are going crazy. It was just after seven so the sun was setting causing them to use their flash trying to get a better image. I notice Lucy tenses when she starts to hear the distinctive sound of cameras clicking.

"It's okay, we're almost to the ambulance. Just stay snuggled in my neck and all will be fine." I reassure her lowly.

The two paramedics open the back doors when they see me walking across the parking lot towards them. I climb right into the back and lay her down on the gurney. As soon as my arms were leaving her body Lucy cries out once more and clings on to me refusing to let go.

"Honey I will be right back but I need you to stay here and let them look at your wrists and ankles, they look extremely irritated from the duct tape and your ankle is slightly bleeding. I will be back before you know it." Looking into her eyes I caress her arm slowly. "It'll only be for a second, Luce."

Reluctantly she lets go and nods her head briefly. I climb out of the ambulance and tell the female paramedic next to me that I will be right back. Looking around I find the original officer, Matt Burns, who was handling the case. I ask him if there is any possible way one of the officers who is planning on following us to the hospital could drive my car since we aren't in the best of neighborhoods and I didn't want to leave a top of the line Audi sitting here for who knows how long. Thankfully he said he'd have one of his officers drive it to the hospital rather than ride with their partner. Then he'd be able to give the officer a ride back to the station after they've collected Lucy's statement.

After handing over my keys I hurry back to Lucy. By now they had taken a look at her wrists and ankles, cleaned up the blood on her right ankle, and even given her a blanket to drape over her body. She has already downed two bottles of water and is nursing a third in her hand now. I lace my hand in hers, kissing it repeatedly and tell her over and over again how much I love her.

"Do you want me to call your mom now so she can meet us at the hospital?" I ask her as they shut the back doors of the ambulance and climb up front to drive to the hospital.

"My mom's here?" Lucy replies, her eyes filling with happiness and tears.

I nod my head. "I called her as soon as I found out you were taken and she took the first flight here. She's been sleeping in the guest room with Jack to keep her company. Maggie and Lewis are still camping so we haven't been able to get ahold of them yet since they have no service at the moment."

"Can I have your phone?"

I smile softly at her and pull it out of my back pocket. She has her mom's number pulled up almost instantly, presses call and holds it up to her ear not breaking eye contact with me. With my free hand that wasn't laced in hers, it was slowly running up and down her arm in a soothing manner.

"_Ian is she okay? Did you find her? Please tell me my baby is alright." _

"Momma," Lucy replies lowly, the tears now slowly rolling down her cheeks once again.

"_Baby girl, are you alright?"_ Julie chokes out a sob of happiness.

"I am now. Ian found me and carried me out. We're on our way to the hospital now."

Lucy didn't even get to finish her entire sentence before Julie's worried voice interrupts her.

"_Hospital? Are you hurt, what's wrong?" _

She shakes her head even though her mom couldn't see her. "No momma, they just want to check and make sure I'm okay."

"_Thank heavens baby. Annie, Sarah, and I are going to meet you at the hospital. Is there anything you want us to bring you?" _

"No, just seeing you will be enough. Oh wait, actually there is one thing. Could you please grab a shirt out of our closet for Ian and maybe even a pair of knit shorts for me?"

"_Of course honey, but why would Ian need a shirt?" _

"It's uh, a long story. Just those two things would be wonderful though thank you."

"_Okay I'll grab them now and we'll see you soon. I love you sweetheart. Tell Ian thank you for me please." _

"I will. Love you too, Momma."

Hanging up the phone, Lucy hands it back to me. "My mom says thank you for everything." Rather than responding I merely lean down and kiss my beautiful wife slowly with as much passion as I held within me.

"You don't know how thrilled and relieved I am that you are safe in my arms again. I feel as if I can finally breathe."

Lucy sighs in contentment looking up at me with loved filled eyes. "That basically sums up exactly what I'm feeling. I just want to go home and crawl into our bed snuggled up together under the covers."

"We will shortly."

I place one more leisurely kiss on her lips right as we were pulling into the hospital. Climbing out I follow behind them until I was told I need to take a seat in the waiting room while they get Lucy situated and make sure she's alright. It was a tad awkward sitting in the open waiting room without a shirt and people around me. Needing something, _anything_, to focus on rather than the people around me I see my phone was blown up with messages, calls, twitter notifications, the whole nine yards.

The pictures of me carrying Lucy were all over the internet already. Daringly I open my twitter app to see my mentions flooded with tweets from fans offering their love and support for us and wishing Lucy was alright. Everyone had been incredibly sweet, I felt as if I needed to update everyone about what was happening. Usually I am all about privacy and keeping to myself however given the situation I know how many of Lucy's fans have been devastated and heartbroken over what happened and worried for her safety thus I felt I was obligated to let them all breathe.

_**I want to say thank you to every one of you who have shown your love and support for Lucy and our family over these past few days. I can thankfully say Lucy is now safe and ready to return home and move past this unfortunate event. We appreciate everything you've done and we'll try to keep you updated. **_

**Lucy's POV **

Currently I was sitting in a hospital bed talking with a doctor after a couple nurses looked over my body and lightly wrapped my wrists and ankles since they were highly irritated from the duct tape. They had to wrap my right ankle that was sprained and badly bruised from Daniel. He had gotten rough yesterday when I didn't comply, so he had grabbed a hold of my ankle and yanked too hard on it, my thrashing around to get away from it aided in spraining it unfortunately. Other than that everything else was okay. I was dehydrated and extremely hungry but that was about it.

"We're going to keep you here over night to ensure you are fine but if all goes to plan you should be able to leave tomorrow morning." Dr. James offers a comforting smile.

The nurse who wrapped my ankle earlier, I believe her name was Emmalee, stepped into the room to hand Dr. James a folder before excusing herself. I watch curiously as Dr. James scans over whatever was in the file before she shuts it and turns her attentions back to me.

"Mrs. Harding it appears I have some news for you."

Instantly I begin to panic fearing the worst. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong per say. Your blood test just came back and I should tell you, you're pregnant."

"I am?" A wide smile spreads on my lips. "Really, I'm pregnant?"

Dr. James smiles brightly right back at me, "Yes dear you are."

My smile abruptly drops and my hands rest protectively on my stomach. "The baby is okay though, right? After everything that happened these past couple of days it wouldn't have harmed him or her, did they?"

"The baby should be just fine as long as you eat like you should and stay hydrated. We're going to run a few tests just to ensure everything is alright but I can nearly promise you there's nothing to worry about. Do you want me to go get your husband or family in the mean time? Your husband has been pacing the waiting area for the past thirty minutes nearly jumping out of his skin every time a doctor walks over there."

I giggle with a soft smile at the image of Ian doing such a thing. "Yes please, that'd be wonderful."

After Dr. James retreated from the room I couldn't refrain from releasing a subtle squeal of happiness at the fact that I'm pregnant. Three weeks of nonstop sex 24/7 led to us actually creating a little human being. It really had worked. Ian and I are going to have a baby in our arms in a rough 8 months. My hands continue to rest on my flat, petite stomach as I imagine a little bitty human growing inside of me.

It was only a couple minutes' later when Ian rushes into the room coming to my side instantly.

"What did the doctor say?" He asks impatiently.

"Everything is okay I sprained my ankle but it'll heal in no time. Though there is something else."

Ian's face drops and the color leaves his face immediately. "What?"

"You might want to sit down."

"Baby what's wrong?" Ian grasps onto my hands lightly looking at me terrified.

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face any longer. I burst out in a wide grin causing Ian to look at me completely confused. "Ian, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

His jaw drops and happiness fills his eyes just like it had mine not ten minutes ago.

Ian stares at me completely overjoyed. "A baby. We're actually having a baby?"

Nodding my head I watch as a couple of tears fall from his eyes and Ian wraps his arms around me to hug me closely before sharing a passionate kiss.

"Did they say if the baby was okay though after these past couple of days?"

"She is pretty sure everything is fine though they are going to run some tests shortly just to be one-hundred percent positive. Is it okay with you if I tell my mom about the baby when she comes back here?"

"Of course Honey. We can tell whomever you'd like. We can even tell Annie and Sarah if you want."

"If it's okay with you I don't want to tell too many people right now until we know for sure everything is okay with the baby."

Ian agrees feeling it was the best option to wait until we knew everything was alright prior to telling all of our friends and family. Ian went back to the waiting room to get my mom to come back into the room where we proceed to tell her the news after she had finished hugging and kissing me making sure I was alright. Momma was all but shouting for joy at the thought of a grandbaby. Shortly afterward Annie and Sarah came into the room and we all thanked Annie for thinking quick on her feet with the app to track my phone.

Within due time I had given my statement to the police with Ian at my side having his arms wrapped around me. Mom nearly broke into cries again when she heard about Daniel and his creepy fascination with me – thankfully he hadn't gone too far otherwise I have no doubt Ian would have killed him. The head officer on the case informed us that both men were in custody and we wouldn't have to worry about anything further happening involving them. Though the best news of all in my opinion would be the tests all coming back perfectly showing our baby was safely growing in my stomach.

We had convinced everyone to leave shortly after 11 because I was exhausted and was in desperate need of sleep. I could tell Ian was also sleep deprived. Not giving a damn about the hospital rules, Ian took off his shoes and climbed under the covers with me where we then proceeded to snuggle together finding the comfort we needed from each other's embrace. Murmuring our love for each other and our baby we fall asleep feeling completely at ease.

After what felt like an eternity I am finally back in my husband's safe embrace.

**Okay so there is the happy part you all have been waiting for! I plan to update this story every Saturday morning. I am currently in the middle of writing chapter 17 so I have plenty written for this story. Which is why depending on reviews I may post twice a week here and there. I'm just making sure I keep my writing and posting equivalent to prevent me from getting a head of myself.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Thank you for all of the reviews! Can't believe I already have over 100! Don't worry, there will be some fluff after the suffering and waiting you guys had to endure. **

**Lucy's POV **

Waking up this morning sheltered in Ian's protective arms and warm embrace was by far the best feeling that my body had been craving over these past few days. I had woken up just before Ian due to a nurse coming in to check on me. She had smiled faintly when she saw us snuggled together and promised to make her time in the room quick. It was shortly after that I was allowed to return to my cozy home where I could fully relax in my comfortable bed in the safety of my house. Reluctantly I had woken Ian up with playful kisses, informed him of my current discharge status and told him we'd be free to go in about thirty minutes. Unfortunately I have to have crutches because of my ankle.

That is what lead us to where we are now; pulling into the driveway of our house. I release a sigh of relief when I notice my car was sitting in the garage in its usual place. Ian told me Annie picked it up and drove it to the house to prevent it from being towed. Both Sarah and Annie had returned to their respective apartments after they had left the hospital last night. They said they wanted to ensure I wasn't overwhelmed when returning home and they knew I most likely would want to sleep and spend quality time with Ian and my mom. I'm more than certain that Momma is eager for me to come home because when I called her from the hospital to tell her we were headed home she answered on the second ring plus I could also hear the anxiousness in her voice.

Despite the fact that I could walk, with slight hobble that is, Ian persisted he carry me inside rather than using the crutches knowing I was tired and they were the last thing I wanted to struggle with. Once we got through the door we were greeted by my mom who instantly pulled me into a hug the second Ian sat me on my feet. I all but crumble into her embrace and snuggle as close to her as I could.

"Thank God you're safe baby girl." She repeatedly kisses my forehead holding me to her. "Is there anything you want me to make for you? Your favorite dish? Anything, you name it and it's yours. I'm sure both you and your little baby are hungry."

"You don't need to make anything for me momma, you're our guest."

She shakes her head in refusal. "I may be however you just came home from something traumatic that I am sure you want to move on from. Why not take the first step in moving on by eating your favorite meal?"

"That really isn't necessary. Why don't you just relax on the couch for a little bit?" Right in that moment my stomach decided to growl loudly in hunger. Looking up I see a knowing grin spread across her face.

"It's settled then, _**you**_ go take a seat on the couch and I will make your favorite."

Ian chuckles from his place behind me knowing my mom won this round.

"Come on honey I'll help you over to the couch." He moves to wrap his arms around me as a way to pick me up but I halt him before he can carry me in there.

"Actually, I was really hoping to take a shower or a bath because I feel dirty and want to try and scrub away the feeling of Daniel." Involuntarily I shudder at the memory.

"Why don't you help her Ian while I get lunch going I'm sure I can find my way around your guys kitchen with little problem." She all but pushes Ian and myself toward the stairs.

Knowing full well she wouldn't cave Ian carries me upstairs into our bedroom then sits me down on the end of our bed.

"Oh how I have missed laying on a comfortable bed." I moan out in bliss laying down on my back.

Ian leans down placing a loving kiss on my forehead. "I'll go draw a bath for you, in the meantime someone's been missing their mommy." Ian lifts a highly excited as well as energetic Jack up onto the bed. He instantly licks my face and snuggles against my side with his head on my chest while I pet him.

"I was wondering why he hadn't come to greet us. Where was he? And Bailey and Mochi, I noticed they weren't sleeping on their beds either?"

"My guess is they were outside, I think I heard the back door shut just as we walked into our room."

Once Ian retreats to the bathroom I give Jack my full attention smiling every time he would lick my hands or my forearms. My eyes were becoming heavier as the seconds passed and I was struggling to keep them open. They flutter open for a moment when I feel a slight dip in the bed followed by smelling Ian's delectable scent.

"Baby," his low voice murmurs in my ear.

"Mmm?"

"Your bath is ready, do you still want to take one or would you rather take a nap?"

Forcing myself to open my eyes I turn my head in the direction of his voice. Letting out a soft yawn I smile faintly up at him.

"No, no I'll take a bath first then maybe a nap after lunch."

He nods his head and replies with a simple, "Okay."

Ian removes me of my clothes, caries me into the bathroom, then gently sits me down in the warm water. Since my foot is wrapped I make sure to keep it propped up on the edge of the tub.

"With your mom making lunch now what if we simply wash you up and then tonight before we go to bed I can wash your hair?"

"Thank you, Ian."

Returning to my side he hands me a hair tie to pull my hair up into a messy bun. "For what?"

"For being… you. For loving me the way you do and taking care of me. You offer to wash my hair for me and carry me all over the house just because my ankle is sprained and it hurts to put weight on it." Pausing for a moment I wipe a stray tear. "I love you so much. All I could think about while I was missing was that I'd never get to see you again."

"Hey, shhhh. It's okay Sweetheart." Ian moves to kneel at the side of the tub looking me in the eye, his eyes portraying pure love. "I love when we sit in the tub together having a romantic bubble bath and I wash your hair for you. I also love holding you in my arms and carrying you around the house whether or not it's because it hurts to walk. I love doing all these things for you simply because I love **you**. I'd do anything and everything for you."

Unable to form my response with words I lean forward whilst delicately wrapping my left arm around his neck to pull his lips closer to my own. We both inch closer to each other during the duration of the kiss. The kiss was slow, sensual, full of love, tender, sweet, and happiness. My right arm moves to rest on his shoulder pulling him even closer to me; we were both lost in the kiss. Abruptly we break the kiss when there is an unexpected splash followed by me giggling profusely. Ian had attempted to lean in resulting in him accidentally putting his hand in the water obviously forgetting where we were exactly. I remain in my giggling fit as he pulls his arm out of the water shaking it off as he chuckles himself. He watches me with awe and this unknown look to his eye causing me to calm my laughter looking at him questionably.

"What?"

"I've really missed that beautiful giggle these past few days." He admits sheepishly.

Smiling faintly at him I sigh, "oh Ian." Giving him one last peck on the lips before Ian starts washing me up.

Since the hospital had just rewrapped my wrists and ankles we didn't want to get them wet which is why he washed my entire body for me. My doctor told me to freshly wrap it every night or every morning, whichever I preferred. She also recommended I keep them wrapped for at least the next few days since they are incredibly sensitive due to the duct tape but they'd heal and return to normal shortly.

After getting washed up I dry off and don a simple loose fitting t-shirt with a pair of knit shorts and my hair remaining up in a messy bun. Ian had carried me downstairs where I sat on the kitchen counter just like when I was little to watch my mom as she cooked. Ian helped her make lunch as well however I was rejected from making anything by both Ian and Momma, they also agreed that I had to stay off my feet so my only option was to sit on the counter in order to be in the kitchen with them or be stuck on the couch.

The three of us enjoyed my mother's mouthwatering cooking that I always have a hankering for. Afterward we went into the living room hoping to watch a movie or something for a quiet afternoon where I would most likely fall asleep. The lack of sleep I have received over these past few days was without a doubt hitting me like a cannonball at the moment thus I was more than ready to snuggle into the couch and take a little nap. Ian had sat me down on the couch next to my mom while he went back into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Leaning forward I pick up the remote off of the coffee table. Though when my gaze casts toward the TV I find it flickering over to a good sized black object that I caught sight of in the corner of my eye. Staring at it for a moment I frown realizing it is a duffle bag. Three very full duffle bags at that. It only takes a couple seconds for the realization to click in my head right as Ian returns to the room.

"Ian," my voice was caught in my throat and I force myself to look away from the bags and to my husband. "Is that…" I trail off unable to say it aloud.

His smile instantly drops when he sees what I was referring to as does my mom's.

"Lucy. I-I." Ian sighs shaking his head; not grasping the words he was looking for.

"That's the half a million dollars Zach wanted in exchange for me."

Reluctantly he tells me it is. "How about you and your mom have some time together and I go take care of that so it isn't sitting in our living room?" He and mom share a look between each other. Without waiting for me to respond Ian strides across the room to place a quick kiss on my lips telling me not to think about it, all will be fine shortly, then he grabs the bags and leaves.

"Even though I know this weekend really did take place, it feels surreal and I wish it were only a nightmare that I haven't fully woken from." Turning to face mom she frowns and pulls me to her.

I resituate on the couch to rest my head on her stomach with my left hand resting in her lap, my body laying down on the couch. She runs her fingers through my hair while also alternating between rubbing my back and upper arm in a soothing manner. This moment reminds me of the days back in Tennessee when I would have a really bad day and all I wanted to do was curl up in her arms because I knew she could make everything better and that is exactly what she's doing now. Allowing my tiredness to take control of my body I am soon fast asleep in one of the safest embraces I've ever had; right next to my Husband's that is.

* * *

Hushed voices seemed to have brought me out of my deep slumber what must have been several hours later. Still a little drowsy I remain still for a couple minutes until I have officially woken up and begin to listen more closely to mom's hushed voice.

"Everything is okay now… yes, yes she's home safe… She can't right now, she's asleep… I know honey but she really needs her rest."

Pushing up from the couch a little bit to look up at her I ask her if it's Maggie on the phone. She nods her head yes then hands me the phone.

"Hi Maggie."

"Lucy! What happened? Mom said you were kidnapped but you're home now." My sister's panicked voice fills my ear.

Laying back down to lean closer to my mom I sigh before responding. My gaze moves down to the end of the couch when I feel a hand soothingly caressing my leg only to realize Ian had returned he while I was asleep, he lifts my feet on to his lap.

"I'm okay. I went to pick up some breakfast for Ian and myself last Friday, a guy grabbed me from behind and forced me into a van which his brother was driving. Long story short Ian found me and saved me. I was taken to the hospital to get checked over and the doctors told me everything was fine other than a sprained ankle. I was discharged this morning and now I'm lying on the couch with mom and Ian."

"I'm so sorry Luc. Lewis and I had no service at all where we were camping. As soon as we were driving back and hit cell service both our phones were blowing up with an ungodly amount of messages all were saying something bad had happened and to call mom as soon as possible. I'll get on the first plane I can get to LA and be right there."

"It's okay, really Maggie I promise I'm okay now and ready to just move on from this. You don't have to fly all the way down here."

"I feel horrible that while all this was happening to you I was completely oblivious to it all thinking everything was perfect."

"You know I'd love to see you since it's been several months however you have already taken off from work for an entire week for your vacation with Lewis, I couldn't ask you to fly all the way down here. Mom said she is probably going to have to leave tomorrow anyway to get back to work because they were reluctant to give her several days off as it was. When you and mom are free Ian and I can fly to Nashville and spend some time with everyone."

There was a brief pause on the other end of the phone, I knew she was debating it. "Fine I won't come. Only if you promise you two will come here though; I know your schedules can get incredibly busy."

Looking over to Ian he catches my eye and I smile at him. Putting my hand over the receiver I whisper, "Can I tell her?" Knowing full well as to what I was referring to he nods his head with an equally pleased smile on his face.

"Actually Ian and I have decided to take a little break from acting as well as anything big that'll tie us down for a period of time."

Instantly I could detect the surprise and curiosity in her tone. "Really? Is it because of this weekend or something else?"

"No it isn't about that, we actually decided this about a month ago. Ian and I are ready to start a family so we're taking a little break from the industry to do so." Maggie instantly squeals with delight at the thought of Ian and me finally having kids. "Which brings me to the next thing I have to tell you… I'm pregnant."

"Awww my baby sister is having a baby! Congratulations to you two! I bet mom is through the roof isn't she?"

Giggling at her response I reply with, "you could definitely say that."

"I'll let you go so you can hopefully go back to sleep. If you need anything at all just call me and I can be there in a heartbeat. Tell mom goodbye for me. Love you, Luce. Congratulations again, I know you'll be an amazing mom."

Hanging up I hand mom her phone back to which she then places on the coffee table. The three of us share light conversation for a few minutes while I find myself yawning continuously. A distant ding draws my attention just prior to my eyelids drifting shut.

"What's that?" I mumble to either mom or Ian.

"That my dear would be the timer I set for dinner so I'd know when to pull the casserole out of the oven." Ian informs me as he gets up to walk into the kitchen, soon after does a delicious aroma fill the main floor and I find my mouth watering for whatever concoction he's made. I shift on the couch to stand up alongside mom however she places her hand on my shoulder to prevent me from standing up.

"Ian will be back in a minute to carry you in there, you know you shouldn't be walking on that foot." Opening my mouth to protest that it isn't too far to the kitchen she shoots me her 'I'm your mother and I know best' look causing me to instantly shut my mouth only to nod reluctantly. Backing up her words Ian returns to the living room not five minutes later to lift me off of the couch and over to the kitchen table.

LB

It was nearing eleven thirty at the moment. Ian and I were curled in bed together after a very long, relaxing, as well as romantic bubble bath together. He washed my hair for me then we laid there in bliss in each other's arms wrapped around one another. Ian was catching up on the latest news on his iPad, whereas I was reading through my mentions on Twitter of all my fans supportive and worried tweets. After a while I shut off my own iPad and sit it on my nightstand, and then shift in bed under the covers to snuggle into Ian's side with my head resting on his chest.

"I saw your tweet to the fans; that was sweet."

Ian's arm moves to wrap around my body to rest on my side. "In a desperate attempt to distract myself while waiting to see you in the hospital I got on Twitter and saw everyone's tweets. I felt like I owed them an update and a thank you for all of their support."

Lifting my head up from his chest I smile when idea comes to mind. "How about a picture? They love pictures, it's the least we could do after all of the love they sent."

Ian nods his head in agreement knowing even when we were merely friends all those years ago our fans loved seeing new pictures of us together no matter how platonic the image was. Turning back to lay my head back down on his chest I watch him open up the camera app and switch it to the front camera. I smile during the photo meanwhile Ian kisses the top of my head sweetly.

"I like it," I comment looking at the photo. You could see my left hand resting on his chest, me snuggled in his side, and him kissing the top of my head. Since I knew Ian had no idea how to tweet the picture I do it for him though put my hand back down to rest on his chest allowing him to type the message.

Being simplistic he types, "Got my wife home, safe in my arms. Love you, Baby."

Shortly after pressing the tweet button he locks the device then sits it on his nightstand much like I had done not too long ago. Reaching his right arm up, he turns off the light leaving the room dark aside from the moonlight shinning in. My fingers toy with the soft fabric of his t-shirt that he's wearing.

"I'm sorry," I whisper to him. My voice was barely audible though I'm sure he heard me.

Confused, he responds with, "What are you sorry for?"

"Because of me you missed your big movie premiere. I know it's a big deal if the star of the own movie doesn't show for the release; you're probably not in their good graces now."

Ian flips the light back on shifting me to face him. "Baby that is not your fault. Yes I missed it but you know what, I was somewhere much more important trying to find my missing wife. You will always mean more to me than anything else; you come first. They definitely were pissed when they found out I wasn't coming, however as soon as they were informed why I wasn't coming they were remorseful and nothing short of understanding."

Sensing I wasn't sure what to reply with Ian kisses me chastely to further prove his point. "I love you Goose. You and our baby will always be my first priority in life. Don't ever blame yourself for something you had no control over what's so ever."

Running my hand down his chest I push myself forward to kiss him deeply. Slowly wrapping my arms around his neck I pull him to lay on top of me and press my body up closer to his. I didn't need to verbally tell him what I wanted us to share tonight; Ian knew simply from my actions. A low moan falls from my lips into his when clothes begin to fall to the side of the bed.

That night we made sweet, delicate, and very quiet love to each other praying in the back of our minds that my mother doesn't hear.

**Okay so fluffy chapter to make up for the prior heartache. Do you guys like me again or am I still on the 'to kill' list? lol. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter with some sweet Lucian. As usual I'll post again in a week, based on reviews I may post sooner than that. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I know I just posted chapter 6 a couple days ago but today is a special day! Today is Hazan, aka the "Evil-Birthday-Girl's" birthday! Happy birthday Hazan! You are one of my best friends who is absolutely crazy in the best way possible. Hope Ivana and I spoil you enough today! PS you're lucky your birthday fell on a fluffy chapter! ;) **

**Ian's POV **

The following morning Lucy and I drove Julie to the airport due to her regretfully having to return to her house and work back in Nashville. It was a tearful goodbye for both women; I knew to step away for a few moments in order to grant them some privacy. At the moment we were standing by the tall floor to ceiling windows waiting to see Julie's plane take off. I was standing behind Lucy with my arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Despite my persistence for her to take a seat and watch while sitting in the chairs not ten feet from us, she refuses. Lucy said since we were out in public she didn't want to draw attention to us so she wanted to try and walk without having me carrying her both in and out of the airport. Not to mention the use of the crutches hadn't gone over too well leading her to pretty much discarding them. She knew full well I wished she would allow me to scoop her up in my arms but being the stubborn strong willed woman she is, she had told me she could walk—more like hobble—the small distance to the doors then I could carry her to the car.

"We'll fly to Nashville to see them soon, Goose." I whisper softly in her ear, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"I know, I just miss them." She murmurs back in response.

Only five short minutes later the plane in which Julie was on begins to take off. Once said plane was out of sight Lucy turns in my arms ready to leave. My left arm wraps around her waist for support while we slowly make our way through LAX. Unfortunately we weren't too lucky when it came to the paparazzi because I see them headed straight toward us. I know Lucy is always friendly and welcoming to them when they aren't hounding her, but today is not the day to be shoving their cameras in our faces asking far too many questions which I have no doubt will revolve around her tragic experience over the weekend.

"Ian," Lucy squeaks nervously up at me. I could instantly see the pain in her eyes from walking on her sprained ankle as well as worry that she wouldn't be able to get passed the vast group of men who were already snapping their cameras.

"I know you don't want me to but I have no other choice, Honey." Leaning down I hook my right arm under her back legs to lift her up bridal style. Her arms wrap around my neck in instinct. Lucy keeps her head down meanwhile I am trying to get us through the forming crowd ignoring all of the questions being shouted to us. Though it took me much longer due to all of the people I finally manage to get us outside of the building with the paps still following behind me.

"Almost to the car." I tell her.

Upon arriving to the car I sit Lucy down on her feet to unlock the car and open her door for her. I make sure she's in before shutting her door and hurrying around the other side of the car to climb into the driver's seat to swiftly leave; the paps still taking ever last shot they could manage.

Glancing over at her I ask, "Are you okay?"

She shrugs in response with a faint nod. "I just want to get past this. I understand everyone is curious and wants to ask about it but I don't want to relive it and that is exactly how I feel when I have to tell the story or answer any questions about it."

Ever since I got Lucy back in my arms she hasn't wanted to discuss what took place in that motel room. I have been respectful of her wishes as did Julie. Everyone had been coming over to our house the past couple days to check on Lucy making sure she was alright. I knew it was rough for her yet Lucy remained polite to our close friends knowing they were simply worried about her. Everyone had their questions and curiosity, unfortunately only a few kept it to themselves. Many times we would clam Lucy was feeling tired and needed her rest as a form of politely kicking the person out for the time being. I can only imagine how tough it will be for the next little while as this remains a top story.

I reach my hand over to lace her fingers in mine. "I'm sure something else will come along and be the newest event in Hollywood. If anything we can turn off all forms of media communications and simply spend our days lying in each other's arms or playing with our nutty dogs in complete bliss from the gossip and questions."

Lucy leans across the console to kiss my cheek. "I love that idea."

And that was precisely how the remainder of our day went. Snuggled in bed watching movies whilst sharing kisses.

**Two Months Later**

**Lucy's POV **

A couple months have passed since the incident that I don't wish to speak of and I am finally no longer the center of attention in Hollywood. My ankle had fully recovered and I can now walk on it properly without inflicting any pain what's so ever thankfully. Shortly after it was healed Ian and I scheduled a trip to Nashville to visit my family which was followed by a visit to Virginia to see Ian's parents allowing us to tell them the baby news in person. They were just as ecstatic about having a grandbaby as my mom had been. Ian and I have been attending regular OBGYN appointments for Baby Harding.

I am just over three months pregnant with the most adorable little baby bump. Ian and I continuously find ourselves resting our hands over my stomach or even kissing it. We also talk to Baby Harding a lot too. Since it's too soon to know whether it is a girl or boy we are referring to our baby as "Baby Harding" rather than "it" we didn't feel right calling our unborn baby an 'it.' My breasts have also slowly began growing due to the pregnancy which both Ian and I are enjoying though it is really early on for them to grow a true noticeable amount. Since my bump was subtle I have been keeping it concealed with loose, flowing shirts and dresses when Ian and I are out around the town. We were waiting until I had officially entered my second trimester to tell everyone about the baby. At the moment only our family and close friends know about Baby Harding's existence.

Pregnancy was certainly a new experience I was not expecting at all. I had always heard those stories about women complaining about their morning sickness but in all honestly I thought they were exaggerating it. Well now that I have first handedly experienced it I can contest those women were not lying; it is dreadful. Some days it is calm and not too bad, other days it's horrid. Ian is always quick to hold my hair for me and rub my back soothingly every time no matter the hour.

Oh and another crazy pregnancy thing I have encountered thus far: cravings. Don't get me wrong, I've had my fair share of cravings over the years whether that be chocolate, hummus, vegan food, and whatnot, however that is _**nothing**_ compared to pregnancy cravings. I have desired some of the oddest things. I have actually cringed when thinking about eating it even though I have the strongest hankering for it. Ian constantly finds himself either laughing or being slightly disgusted by some of the things Baby Harding has demanded. Being the astonishing husband he is though he'll buy me or bring me whatever it is no matter how odd and weird it may be.

Speaking of cravings, that is what has me awake at the ungodly hour of 2am right now. For some reason I woke up in desperate need of a peanut butter milkshake. Not wanting to wake Ian and send him out in the middle of the night in a hopeless hunt to find me such thing at this hour I had climbed out of bed in hopes of us having all the required items. To my great pleasure we had everything here and plenty of it. Picking up the Hershey's Chocolate Syrup off of the counter I pop the top with my thumb and pour a decent amount inside the blender. After sitting the bottle back down on the counter I shift my gaze back down to it for a moment.

"What's the harm, it's only chocolate?" I shrug to myself picking up the bottle once again to add more.

Putting the lid on top of the blender I plug it in and flip the switch watching it blend as I lick the spoon that still houses some peanut butter. Lifting the lid I see it beginning to whorl like a tornado and knew it was perfectly mixed. Spinning around on my heel I open up the cabinet that contains the glasses and pull out the tallest one I could find. Holding the glass in one hand I fill it to the rim with my milkshake. Bringing the glass up to my lips I hum in satisfaction as the delicious treat reaches my taste buds.

"Luce, what are you doing?" A half asleep Ian appears slowly trudging into the kitchen rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Making a milkshake. Want some?" I smile brightly to him, taking another scrumptious sip.

"It's 2 in the morning Luce. Come back to bed Sweetheart."

"But I just made my shake, Baby Harding is hungry" I pout.

Ian shuffles his feet across the floor. Grabbing the ice cream tub, he drops it in the freezer, puts the chocolate syrup back in the fridge, and then wraps his arm around my waist to direct me toward the stairs.

"Take it to bed with you."

There wasn't much room for me to protest so I simply head to our bedroom with my milkshake in hand. Climbing into bed Ian lays down on his side more so toward the middle of the bed, tangles his arm around my waist and snuggled close to me. I on the other hand remain sitting up to drink the delectable milkshake. After a few seconds I try to get up from the bed, however, I can't due to Ian's arm draped around my lower waist.

"Ian," I whisper softly to grasp his attention.

"Hmm?" He mumbles in response.

Shaking my head I reply, "Never mind, go to sleep."

"What's wrong, Luc?"

"Nothing, go back to sleep."

Knowing me far too well Ian pushes himself up in bed and flips on his nightstand light. "What is it, baby?"

"I forgot to grab the whip cream…" Smiling sheepishly at him, he nods his head climbing out of bed. "I can go get it myself, Babe!"

"Don't worry I got it."

It only takes him a minute or so to retrieve the can of whipped cream from the fridge downstairs before returning to bed. I grin like a little kid when he hands me the can.

"Thank you!" I attack him with kisses grinning in happiness.

Ian flips off the light to snuggle back into my side just like he had been only five minutes prior. It doesn't take long for him to be out like a light in a deep slumber. Sitting here drinking my milkshake I rub my slight baby belly singing in a hushed tone to our growing baby.

After I finish off the glass I shift to lay down on the extremely comfortable bed. I worm my way into Ian's chest, his arms absentmindedly wrap around my body in his sleep to bring me closer to his chest. Placing a kiss to his bare chest I whisper my love to him allowing sleep to once more over take me that night.

**Okay so cute chapter? I loved writing the milkshake scene at the end, it was just too cute. Just so you all know, the kidnapping storyline isn't over just yet. It will still be a big part in the story later on. Please review, you guys know I love them! Plus it leads to more updates!**

**The next chapter is one of my favorites thus far. It's just a really cute Lucian chapter and I cannot wait for you guys to read it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Ian's POV **

I awake by a sudden jolt which startles me, causing my eyes to shoot open in a panic.

"Ian guess what?" Lucy has a huge grin on her face, her eyes filled with excitement.

Releasing a huge sigh of relief that nothing was wrong I rest my hands on her hips to caress her smooth skin underneath the shirt of mine she is wearing. "What is it, Sweetheart?"

"I just got off the phone with my manager. She told me there is a children's fundraiser in a couple weeks that asked if I could perform at in New York. She also said if I do say yes she could plan a couple other interviews or something since I haven't done anything on the east coast in a few months now. Long story short we came up with having a concert for all my fans. Well that is if we do say yes to New York."

Fiddling nervously with her fingers she then asks, "What do you think?"

"It sounds like a wonderful idea. I know you love doing things involving kids and I can tell right now that you are beyond excited by this weekend in New York. I also know how much you enjoy having concerts and connecting with all of your fans. If you want to, just say the word and we'll be there."

Lucy leans down attacking my face in kisses. "Thank you, Baby!"

Having Lucy's body crushed against mine while straddling my waist was quickly turning me on. Slowly her skillful hips rock against me making me groan during our passionate kiss. With an arm around her waist I roll us over now placing her below me. Trailing my lips down her neck gives her a chance to catch her breath. Lucy moans lowly in my ear when my lips bring attention to her sweet spot.

"Ian… Ian wait a second." She giggles when my fingers brush along her ticklish stomach under the shirt while continuing to focus on her neck. "Ian I have to call Jasmine back. I told her we'd talk about New York then I would call her right back with an answer so she can start planning."

"So call her," I mumble in the curve of her neck. "I'm not stopping you," I reply between kisses and sucking on her neck.

Lucy runs her fingers through my hair releasing a low moan. "Ohhhh. Mmmmmm." Hearing her pleasure I suck on this specific spot even harder with determination to leave a love bite on her silky smooth skin. Coming to recognition of her original task Lucy regretfully pushes me back by my chest. "I have to call her back and then in five minutes, maybe ten max, I am all yours to continue this."

With no other response, I nod my head and roll off of her to my back. When I feel shifting in the bed due to her moving to get up I hook my arm around her slender waist effectively pulling her body back into mine.

"Stay here while you call her back. If I can't kiss you while you're on the phone than I at least want to snuggle with my wife."

Lucy's eyes flutter up to meet mine, "I think I can agree to that."

Turning over Lucy picks up her cell phone from her nightstand, once in hand she returns to laying on her back. She fiddles with her phone, I on the other hand shift to move down the mattress a tad. Lifting up Luce's shirt up to the undersides of her breasts I rest my hand over her stomach _– our baby –_ proceeding to leave butterfly kisses all along the slight baby bump she is sporting. Despite being on the phone with her manager, Lucy runs her fingers through my hair, her eyes drift shut with a smile plastered on her face.

Five minutes turned into ten, which turned into fifteen, which then morphed into thirty before Lucy finished her phone call.

"I'm sorry that took so long, babe." Apologizing she pulls me up to be at eye level with her. Cradling my face in her small, delicate, hands Luce pulls me into a longing kiss. Her tongue seeks entrance only a moment later which instantly gained access. "I love when you kiss my stomach and when your hand rests over the baby."

I reattach our lips situating myself above her. Mindlessly my hands grasp ahold of the shirt to slowly ease it up her body and over her head tossing it off to the side. Lucy managed to push my boxers down my legs to my ankles using her feet where I then kick them off to the floor. We are abruptly interrupted by her phone ringing. Both of our eyes shift over to the black phone that was vibrating across the nightstand. Reaching over Lucy ignores the call, shuts it off, and then raises her eyebrow up at me mischievously.

"Where were we?"

Chuckling softly I don't waste another minute to ravish my wife enjoying not to mention pleasuring every soul inch of her stunning body. We were soon lost in a tangle of sheets and passion blissfully happy in our own private bubble shielded from the world around us.

* * *

Lucy and I have been spending most of our time in our own little bubble causing time to fly past us. The weekend Lucy is scheduled to be due in New York crept up on us. Currently it is Wednesday evening; our flight to New York is for four am tonight. Unfortunately we had to be on such an ungodly flight because it is roughly a five and a half hours flight to New York City plus when you add on the three hour time difference that is putting us in New York around noon or a little bit after. Lucy's scheduled to have a few interviews in the afternoon shortly after we arrive to the city. Thankfully however we would have the evening together to roam the big city that always seems to grasp our attention in previous trips.

"Is Holly still set to come by tonight?" Lucy, who is packing her bags for this weekend, double checks.

"Yes she'll be here at two to take us to the airport then she'll take Jack, Mochi, and Bailey back to her house for the weekend."

Lucy nods her head in a silent agreement. She folds a couple items of casual clothing then places them in her black leather duffle bag that sits on the bed. Momentarily the majority of her wardrobe is strewn across the bed taking up nearly the entire king sized mattress while she debates what to bring. I was laying on the edge of the bed on my side watching her continuously furrow her brow and capture her bottom lip between her teeth in an internal battle with herself. My attempt to keep the chuckle to myself failed miserably when she places her hands on her hips, huffing in frustration.

Her gaze leaves the clothing to stare at me. "What are you laughing at, Mister?"

"Nothing, nothing." I shake my head with a grin on my lips.

"It isn't fair for you to laugh, you're a guy! You don't understand what comes with choosing the right outfits for different events. Not to mention I am also trying to contain my little baby bump for the time being which can be a difficult factor to add into the deciding choices."

"Very true, however you are running out of time to get your things packed— it is already 6:30."

"I have plenty of time. If I recall correctly I believe you however haven't even started packing your clothes yet." Lucy smiles triumphantly to me with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Because it only takes me about five minutes to step into the closet, pull a few shirts and jeans off the hanger, drape them across my arm then take them to the bed and fold them. Within ten minutes I can be packed and ready to go. Besides, the bed seems a tad too full of your clothes for me to pack right now."

"Still, simply because you're a dude."

Lucy unfolds her arms to pick up a colorful summer flowing dress that would be nice and cool for the warm June weather. With one last look she folds the dress and puts it in the bag. I climb off of the bed, walk around it and wrap my arms around her waist.

"How about I go get dinner going so you can focus on packing without me here to distract you? Craving anything in particular?"

"Umm not specifically, though I am pretty hungry."

"Okay I'll go find something."

I press a kiss to her temple before leaving our bedroom. Only halfway down the hallway right when I reach the stairs, I heard a loud noise in the bedroom. I run back into the bedroom with worry coursing through my veins.

"Lucy?" I call out when I don't see her. Walking farther into the bedroom I see the bathroom light on across the decent sized bedroom with the do only slightly ajar. "Oh Lucy Goose." I frown when I push open the door to see her getting sick. Kneeling down next to her I pull her hair back away from her face with my left hand. Meanwhile my right hand soothingly caresses along her back. She wipes her mouth and I curl her into my lap.

"I really wish 'Morning Sickness' wasn't misrepresented. It doesn't merely occur in the morning so what idiot referred to it as that?" Lucy complains in displeasure.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart."

Placing a kiss to her forehead I tighten my arms around her in a comforting manner. We sit here for a few more minutes until Lucy was sure she would be okay to get up. I offer to pack for her while she lay down on the bed although she denies saying she'll be fine and not to worry. Reluctantly I leave the bedroom for the second time to head downstairs. I smile to myself when I glance into the living room to see all three dogs are still passed out on their dog beds. Lucy and I had taken them on a four mile hike this morning that wore Jack, Mochi, Bailey, as well as Lucy out that all four fell asleep as soon as we got home. Even though she's only three—almost four—months into the pregnancy Lucy has already been becoming tired as the weeks pass. Lately whenever we go on long walks with the dogs or spend the morning running errands she'll fall right asleep as soon as we're home whether that be on the couch or our bed. I always find it cute when I discover her passed out on the couch or curled up on our bed. Lucy on the other hand doesn't like to sleep the day away thus it's been getting under her skin that she keeps taking naps. After turning on some music I let myself be taken in by the kitchen.

* * *

The obnoxious beeping of the grueling alarm clock draws me from my slumber. Rolling over from where I had been laying on my side with my arms wrapped around Lucy's body I hit the alarm with an open palm knowing odds are I'd hit the snooze button. After the blaring finally stopped I sigh in grogginess not wanting to get up at such and early hour.

Expecting the disruptive alarm to sound shortly I force myself to roll over completely in order to shut off the alarm. Pushing myself up from the mattress I head to the bathroom to relieve myself before calling the dogs to follow me downstairs so I can let them outside to go potty. I knew Lucy would need all the sleep she can get in order to make it through this busy weekend so I plan to wake her up after the dogs have come back inside.

Once all three finish their business they sleepily lay back down to go back to sleep. Must say, that is a huge plus side to being a dog; you can sleep and be lazy all you want. I lamely have to admit at this specific moment I am jealous of my own dogs. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I double check all of the dogs' needed items were gathered and waiting by the front door.

Next I mosey back upstairs to see Lucy still fast asleep snuggled deep in the comforter. Not wanting to be blinded by the bathroom light I leave it off and proceed to brush my teeth in the dark as well as running a comb through my hair hoping my hair doesn't appear too wild. Frankly it's too damn early right now for me to care if my appearance looks horrible anyhow. Since I was finished with those tasks I make sure to put my toothbrush, toothpaste, and comb in my bag to ensure I don't forget them. After that was taken care of I grab the jeans and shirt I had left aside last night knowing full well I'd be too tired to actually spend the time looking for something to wear. Pulling the jeans on and the shirt over my head I glance over at the bright red numbers shining on the bedside clock; it read 1:28. Holly should be here in a matter of minutes therefore I better wake Luce.

Standing at the side of the bed I lean over with my hand resting on her forearm to gently shake her. "Lucy, baby, it's time to get up." I am rewarded with a disgruntled groan. "Baby come on, Holly is going to be here soon."

"Too tired." She mumbles burying herself deeper in the pillow and blankets.

Lucy has always had a stubborn side to her occasionally from time to time and right now it is full force. For the next five minutes straight I try every single thing I could think of to lure her out of bed but she wouldn't budge.

Hearing the doorbell ring causes me to sigh and turn back to Lucy. I pull the comforter down to expose her head.

"Holly is here, I'm going to go let her in. Please be up when I come back here."

I hurry downstairs to let Holly inside and greet her.

"Where's Lucy?" Holly questions after a moment not seeing Lucy or hearing any movement around the house.

"She won't get out of bed."

Nodding her head Holly smiles, "Ahhhh."

"Thank you for doing this Holly. All of the dogs' things are in the bag and Lucy wrote a list of instructions and how much they eat."

I carry both my bag and the bag for the dogs out to Holly's car and put them in her trunk. When I return inside I see the dogs had gotten up to see Holly and she had moved to take a seat on the couch to pet them.

"I'm going to go check on Luce then we'll be ready."

"Sounds good, I'll get these guys in the car then."

"Thanks, Hol."

I bound up the stairs to our bedroom only to see Lucy still in bed. An idea comes to mind and seeing as she isn't getting up it appears to be my only option. Walking into the bathroom and flipping the light on to grab her toothbrush and toothpaste I toss them into her bag then carry it downstairs and put it in the trunk of the SUV. Holly was getting all three of the dogs in the third row of her SUV. Now that I have two free hands I make my way back upstairs to our closet to grab a couple things. I scoop Lucy up in my arms as well as the comforter that she remains cocooned in.

"What are you doing?" A half-awake Lucy mutters in my neck.

"We're going to the airport."

Carrying her downstairs and outside Holly begins laughing when she sees me carrying Lucy wrapped up in the comforter. I lay her down in the backseat then drop the pair of jeans and bra I grabbed for her on the floorboard granting her the necessary items to slip into when we arrive at the airport.

"Okay, I'm ready when you are." I grin at Holly who laughs and tells me to get in. We both climb into the front of her car heading off toward LAX.

**Lucy's POV **

I stir from my deep slumber by Ian shaking me gently whilst whispering my name softly. Sitting up I look around confused when I realize I'm in the backseat of a car then I see Holly in the front seat driving.

"Honey we are about to pull into the airport, you have to get up now just until we get on the plane at least."

Tiredly I nod my head and rub my eyes. Suddenly panic washes over my body alongside realization.

"Ian I don't have pants on or a bra!"

Holly chuckles softly to herself attempting to keep to herself, Ian even laughs lightheartedly.

"I know, I grabbed a bra and a pair of jeans for you before we left; they are on the floorboard."

My cheeks flush at the fact that we're having this conversation in front of Holly. "Oh, okay. Thank you. I guess I better get dressed then."

With it being such an early hour it was pitch black out therefore the back of the car was dark granting them the inability to see me dressing. First I slip into the jeans which was an incredibly awkward action to do in the back of a moving car. Not wanting to take my shirt –well Ian's shirt actually—off completely to expose my bare chest, I simply slip my arms inside of the shirt in order to slide the bra straps up my arms and hook it behind my back then pop my arms back through the T-shirt wholes and adjust the shirt. I run my fingers through my tangled hair in an effort to tame it and look a tad more presentable.

With perfect timing I was situated right as Holly is pulling up to the proper terminal. I say my goodbyes to the doggies and giggle when all three make sure to lick my face before I climb out of the car. Ian retrieves our bags from the trunk to sit them next to the car. He also drops a pair of flip flops in front of me to slip on my feet. I thank him with a drawn out leisure kiss. Holly then proceeds to tease him making Ian blush whereas I laugh alongside Holly. I hug Holly and thank her for driving us and for taking care of the dogs for the weekend.

"Have a safe flight and a good weekend you two." Holly waves goodbye to us and makes sure we make it inside before leaving the terminal to head home.

Ian wraps his arm around my waist as we walk through LAX toward our gate. Thankfully due to the early hour it doesn't take long to get through security nor does it to arrive to the gate. We actually ended up with great timing and our plane was on time thus we were boarding only twenty minutes after arriving.

We find our seats without any problem; I sit next to the window with Ian next to me.

"I know it probably won't work out in my favor, but I am praying I don't get any morning sickness during the flight."

"Maybe try to go back to sleep and you might have a better chance of making it the six hours." He suggests wrapping his arms around me.

"I hope so. However in the meantime I am craving a Ho Ho but I forgot to put some more in my purse." I pout sadly desperately craving the chocolate with cream filled snack I have seemed to become addicted to recently with my pregnancy cravings.

A sly grin surpasses Ian's face. "Why don't you check just to be sure?" Ian hands me my purse with a look that makes me feel as if he knows something.

"Okay," I draw out, curious of his attitude. Unzipping my purse my mouth falls open and my eyes widen in excitement. "I love you!" My right hand hooks around his neck to pull him into a heavy, passion filled kiss. My purse was full of Ho Ho's just dying for me to have at them.

"I emptied two full boxes in there last night to make sure you'd have some for the flight plus while we were in New York in case we didn't have time to go find you some in the city."

"You are the best husband, thank you." I leave several chaste kisses to his lips before tearing open a package and eating it in bliss. I sit my purse down by our feet to put it out of our way and buckle up the lap belt since the plane was about to take off.

The second the seatbelt light went off and we were up in the air I unbuckle mine, lift the arm rest, and snuggle into Ian's side. He proceeds to run his fingers through my hair toying with the ends. It doesn't take me long to drift to sleep encased in the safety that is my husband's arms.

In just under six hours we'll be in New York City for a weekend neither of us will ever forget for special reasons.

**Sooooo this next chapter is really adorable. Chapter 9 is a favorite of mine and I think it will be one of yours too. Things also get a little steamy bringing things to a mild M ;). I just finished chapter 17 last night and I'm really excited for you guys to see what all I have planned for this story. **

**If I get 25 reviews I'll update on Wednesday. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**This isn't proofed. Sorry guys. **

**Ian's POV **

Both Thursday and Friday had gone off without a bang. Lucy was through the roof last night performing at the Children's Fundraiser for all of the underprivileged kids. She was also doing well handling the pregnancy sickness and keeping things under wraps. With it being Saturday afternoon Lucy is at a sound check for her concert that is scheduled to begin in just a few short hours. Meanwhile I had spent some of my alone time roaming the city enjoying one of my favorite cities as well as purchasing a few things. I bought Lucy a little something that I am planning to give her either tonight or in the morning at the hotel. They are already stashed in our hotel room safely.

Originally I had a little time to kill before I needed to head on over to Central Park—which is where Lucy's concert is being held. However that changed due to Luce texting me a few minutes ago asking if I could come over early because she wanted to talk to me before they kick off the concert. Plus all her fans have been asking about me when she did a Q&A during the sound check.

When I arrive to Central Park I make my way over to the stage. Thankfully the security guards there weren't too percistant on keeping me away from the back of the stage area since Luce must of told them I would be coming. While waiting patiently at the side of the stage I apparently was much more visible than I had thought because the girls closest to the stage erupted into screams yelling my name. Lucy spins around on her heel to see if I truly was here, her floral summer dress flaring up with her as she spun. A wide smile breaks out on her face when seeing me.

"Ian come here, babe." Lucy says which echoes into the microphone she's holding in her hands. She motions with her hand for me to come out on the stage. I freeze for a moment before nervously walking out to stand next to Lucy. Everyone screams and hollers upon seeing us together. I blush deeply when Lucy pulls me down into a sweet kiss. The unmistakable sound of cameras and cell phones taking photos erupted all around. "As I'm sure all of you know this is my astonishing husband, Ian." The crowd screams even more cheering in happiness.

Lucy giggles in response to everyone's reactions before continuing her sentence. "Well I will be back shortly and we can get this concert started!"

Lucy turns on the heels of her shoes dragging me off the stage where she hands the mic to a man standing off to the side then leads me to a slightly secluded place. Although seeing as we are in Central Park surrounded by an ungodly amount of people there wasn't much privacy. Twinning her arms around my neck Luce pulls herself up on her tippy toes to kiss me longingly. My arms fasten around her waist and the base of her neck moaning into the satisfying kiss. We break away slowly when hearing screams and cheers in the distance. Looking over our shoulder toward the direction of the stage setup we see all focus on us as well as every cell phone or camera pointed at us taking pictures.

"They are worse than the paparazzi." I joke lightheartedly at their dedication to mine and Lucy's relationship.

"True, however they are always friendly and don't force their way." Silence falls between us which consisted of me running my fingers through her long silky hair I love so much which happens to be curled to perfection. "I was thinking, we've been debating in the back of our minds when the best time to tell everyone about me being pregnant would be."

"Yes?" I drag out curious as to where she is taking this.

"Well I was thinking what if we told them tonight, here, at the end of the concert. Our fans have been here rooting for our relationship before it had even exceeded platonic into a romantic one. I want them to find out directly from us rather than some gossip site and think it's a rumor."

Thinking through the outcome of if we inform everyone now I decide she is right; the fans should hear it first handed from us. Glancing over at the hordes of females all ranging from young girls to adult women I imagine their reactions to what they'll find out in just a few hours.

"Let's do it. I think it's a wonderful idea they hear it from us."

"Really?" Lucy's eyes light up and her megawatt smile has broken out. I nod my head with a smile of my own plastered on my face. "They are going to have a heart attack you know."

"Oh trust me, I know."

We remain encased in each other's arms for approximately ten more minutes sharing little kisses and small conversation before Lucy has to head back up to the stage. We walk up the steps together and stand off to the side of the stage to get her mic back and make sure everything is working. Right before she steps out on the stage I hook my arm around her slender waist thus crushing her body into mine.

My right hand cradles her face as I kiss her intently making her moan lowly in my mouth. Our tongues battle for dominance before Lucy gives up the fight letting me take control. "Love you baby, go have fun. I'll be right here."

"Love you, too." Lucy mumbles in a daze when pulling back from my lips. She bites her lip in attempt to minimize her smile as she scurries out for everyone to see her causing them to scream and holler in excitement.

**Lucy's POV **

The concert has gone off without a scratch. Everything was perfect. I am at an amazing point in my life right now and nothing could take me down from this high I am on. Ian has been sitting in a chair off to the side allowing me the ability to turn and look at him or catch his eye depending on which part of the stage I happened to be located at the time.

"I have one final song planned to sing before calling it a night, however there is something I want to tell you all first."

I start off with as I walk up to the center of the stage. I turn to look at Ian just as he was standing up from the chair. I motion with my hand for him to come out here to which he abides by. Lacing our hands together I squeeze his hand tightly nervous for the next few words to come out of my mouth. Glancing up at Ian he smiles reassuringly at me. Being the perfect husband that he is, he also leans down to place a kiss on my temple and whispering sweet words in my ear.

With a smile on my lips and a blush creeping up on my cheeks from the crows 'oooo-ing' and 'ahh-ing' from Ian kissing my forehead I bring the mic up to my lips.

"We wanted to share with you all the news that we will both be taking a break from acting for a little while as well as a break from music for the time being."

They instantly start yelling out "no" and "you can't stop" along with other things of that nature.

Neither of us could keep the knowing grins off of our lips. Despite the fans protests we couldn't withhold our smiles because we knew they reason _**why**_ for the break.

"With that being said, Ian and I have some very special news and we wanted you guys to be the first to hear about it." That instantly made everyone fall silent wishing for more. My eyes roam the vast crowd seeing everyone was on their toes leaning in as close to the stage as they could — desperate to catch every single word planned to leave my mouth.

"The reason we are taking a break for a little while is because I'm pregnant." I can't even finish my sentence due to the abrupt screaming, cheering, and even crying coming from the audience. We watch their reactions in amazement at how dedicated and passionate they are about the information.

I turn to face Ian hugging him tightly snuggling into his chest. Saying it out loud to all our fans and seeing their response to it makes it feel all the more real.

"We're really having a baby, Ian."

He caressed my back, "I know."

Ian takes the mic from my hand but keeps his left arm still wrapped around my body. "As Lucy was saying, we will be taking a break to spend some time creating our family to make it just a little bit bigger. By the New Year we will have a little Baby Harding."

"Okay it's getting pretty late I know so how about I get this last song started then we can all get some well desired sleep?" I giggle wiping a few tears of joy from my eyes.

"I'll go wait back over there." Releasing his arms from around me I turn to watch as he waves a goodbye to everyone then take a seat in the chair he's been sitting in for the past few hours.

The final song I decided to sing was one of my tracks off of my first album, 'Kiss Me.' The entire time I kept catching Ian's eye smiling brighter every single time. He knew the true meaning behind this song.

After wrapping it up Ian and I hailed a cab for the drive back to our hotel. Ian opens the door for me scooting in next to me while telling the driver which hotel to take us to. I snuggle into Ian's side with my head resting on his chest; his left arm wrapped around my body holding me snuggly. Taking in a deep breath a smile rises on my lips as I inhale the wonderful scent of my husband enjoying this perfect moment.

It wasn't too long until the cab comes to a halt and Ian whispers "we're here" to me. Our hands were laced together throughout the entirety of our way up to our room. When in the elevator we shuffle to the back away from the other people waiting to arrive to their own floor. Ian is standing behind me with his arms twined around my stomach holding me against his firm chest. My breath catches in my throat when I feel his finger reach up to brush my curled tendrils off the front of my shoulder to expose my shoulder and neck. His warm breath blows faintly across my neck leaving chills to spread across my body. I bite down on my bottom lip and my eyes drift shut when I feel his mouth encase around my upper neck under my right ear—my sweet spot that Ian _loves_ to toy with. A moan was desperately fighting to escape my lips but I had to keep it held in due to the people less than two feet away. My head falls to the side slightly granting him even better access to my neck. Usually I would scold him for committing such an intimate moment in public but it felt too damn good to stop him right now. A tremble flows through my body when I feel his sucking becoming more intense and his teeth beginning to graze the sensitive flesh. Releasing the skin that's sure to have been marked with a love bite Ian presses soft kisses up my neck to the edge of my ear.

"Come on baby, this is our floor." Just then the doors ding and slide open.

Still caught up in the pleasant feelings he had been giving me, Ian slips his arm around my waist to direct me down the hallway toward our room. Thankfully the other couple who had gotten off on the same floor went the other direction and no one had paid any attention to our moment in the elevator. I watch Ian swiftly remove the card key from his wallet to insert in the door causing the red light to turn green signifying it unlocked. Pushing the door open we migrate our way to the foot of the bed.

Ian's arms encircle my waist in a firm yet incredibly gentle grasp. I lace my fingers together behind his neck, smiling joyously up at him I stare into his eyes seeing the depth of love they hold. Not wanting to delay this any longer I launch myself forward to capture his luscious lips with my own in a breathtaking kiss. During the duration of the kiss my hands slide down the front of his firm chest all the way down to the hem of his thin t-shirt. Once the soft material is clasped in my hands I pull it up over his head tossing it away from us in an unneeded direction. Ian is quick to reattach our lips only seconds after they had separated. My skillful hands remove him of his shorts as well and we both kick off our shoes leaving me in my dress and Ian only in his boxers.

**(Escalading to M now)**

Teasingly I hook my finger in the front of his light blue boxers and pull back to snap the elastic waist band against his highly toned torso. Giggling against his lips I slip my hand down into the front of his boxers to grasp him in my hand. Ian growls in pleasure when my hand squeezes his rapidly growing member.

"Turn around," Ian says disgruntled when he is unable to locate the hidden zipper to my dress. Turning around I pull my hair over my shoulder to grant him better access to the nearly invisible zipper. "Much better," he grins turning me back around with my dress now around my ankles. I kick it off to the side out of the way to prevent me from tripping on it later on.

Ian literally lets out a pleasured groan when he looks at me standing in front of him in a sheer lace, white strapless bra and matching panties. I all but yank his boxers down to the floor after he unclasps my bra shedding me of my panties as well. We shift ourselves to lay on top of the bed. Ian was originally on top of me, during our heated kiss however he rolls us over to have me straddling his bare waist with our naked chests crushed together. I bite my lip and tug on his hair when I feel both of his hands relocate to my ass that he's always loved. After leaving my mark on his neck I try to roll us back over to pull him on top of me, though Ian doesn't budge, he simply holds me in place above him. Withdrawing from where my head had previously been buried in his neck, I look him in the eye with the sexiest look and tone I could muster up.

"Baby, I want you to dominate me tonight. Take control."

If his member hadn't been rock hard a second ago, than after I told him what I wanted it managed to become even harder.

"You sure?" Ian double checks, his voice laced with excitement.

"Mhmm." I nod my head cracking a smile which soon escalades into a loud giggle when he abruptly rolls us over to pin me below him.

"I love you," Ian mumbles against my lips between kisses. His left hand has pinned my hands above my head. Meanwhile his right hand ever so slowly glides along my skin sending goose bumps down my body and causes my back to arch until his fingers reach their destination between my legs.

"Ohhh. I am more than ready for you, baby." I gasp due to his fingers flicking my clit whilst checking to see if I was wet enough for his large member.

"You always are, sweetheart." Ian replies coyly making me smirk.

My back arches off of the bed once more and a very loud gasp/moan like noise falls from my lips due to Ian penetrating me. His left hand releases my wrists for a moment to pull my leg up to rest on his shoulder then wrapping my other leg around his waist. He instantly returns his left hand to its previous location pinning my wrists above my head. His right hand eases down to my hip holding my rocking hips down to the mattress.

I desperately wished to clench my eyes shut basking in the pleasures of Ian thrusting rapidly into me right now however he demands I keep my eyes open and locked with his. I don't know what it is, but from time to time when I am incredibly horny –like I am right now—all I want it for Ian to pin me down to the mattress and take control over my body.

Ian was pleasuring every single part of my body not holding back in the least bit.

"Deeper!" I scream reaching yet another climax. I couldn't tell how long had passed. All I know is we are both covered in sweat from our vigorous movements, my voice has become hoarse from all the screaming and moaning I have been doing. Not to mention I think my toes are permanently curled due to the intensity of the orgasms.

Knowing all of Ian's tell tail signs I knew he was breaching the end of his fuse. I brace myself for what was to come next; when Ian is about to cum he always goes above and beyond to give me every little bit he has left resulting in us having truly mind-blowing orgasms together that almost always cause us to collapse in a heap.

Just like I expected Ian picks up his pace even faster, thrusting all the way into me each and every time. A few times he would pull all the way out just to the tip before thrusting back into me all at once making me scream at the top of my lungs in bliss. His left hand leaves my wrists to drift between my legs where he proceeds to rub, pinch, and flick my clit aggressively driving me absolutely wild.

"Ian make me cum. Oh baby please I need it so bad!"

Ian's head turns to press his mouth against my ankle that rests around his neck. When Ian and I reach our climax simultaneously I am sent screaming even louder in pure absolute bliss when Ian bites the flesh atop my ankle to muffle his loud grunts. Ian fills me with his release just before his weight falls forward slumped against me. Tiredly he rolls off of me leaving us both to pant furiously, staring up at the ceiling desperate to gather oxygen into our lungs.

"Oh my god. That—that was…" I trail off unable to think coherent sentences.

"Surreal."

"Oh yeah." Glancing over to the clock resting on the nightstand next to me I see it reads 2:17am. I manage to gather just enough energy for us to shift under the covers. We pull just the thin sheet up to cover our hot, naked, sweaty bodies. Whilst Ian spoons me from behind he peppers my neck in kisses whispering his goodnight.

It wasn't even minutes until we were both passed out in exhaustion at the physical work out we had just made for ourselves.

**Once again, I'm sorry this isn't proofed but I'm sick right now and I don't have the focus or mindset to properly proof this. Merry Christmas guys. Hope it's a good one! Once again I'll say 25 reviews and you'll get the next chapter. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter, it is my absolute favorite so far!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They mean the world to me! Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! **

**As usual, I don't own Lucy or Ian. **

**Ian's POV **

Gazing at Lucy sleeping peacefully in the hotel bed next to me, I smile to myself as I watch her lips twitch up into a smile at whatever she's dreaming about. I've always found interest in watching Lucy sleep; to see her at her most vulnerable, peaceful, and angelic state. It's also a time where I get to see her without a trace of makeup on. I have always told her she doesn't need to wear it because she has a true natural beauty to herself that she doesn't need to put anything on though she refuses saying she has to wear a few things at minimum.

For it being just after eight in the morning the bright morning sun has found its way to peak through the blinds covering the large floor to ceiling windows. The sun light was just enough to shine across her beautiful body, outlining her silhouette. Lucy's silky hair is a mess of tangled curls from our love making all night. Yet, it still appears luscious none the less draped over her shoulder fanned across the pillow behind her. I carefully reach my hand up to brush away the lock of hair that had slowly fallen down the front of her face tucking it away to rest behind her alongside the rest of her long chestnut locks.

Lucy stirs faintly but soon settles back to sleep, snuggling into the pillow. Leaning forward, the near three inches between us, I place soft kisses from her wrist where her hand was hiding under the pillow all the way up her arm until I reach her shoulder. My left hand drifts underneath the thin bed sheet we are tangled in, skimming my fingers along her side—Lucy loves when I run my hands along her bare sides it's always been one of her turn ons. My lips relocate to the front of her chest and exposed neck. When Lucy releases a low moan I suck harder on the spot my lips are momentarily latched onto.

"Mmmm" Lucy purrs. "Babe."

"Wake up, Goosey." I murmur against her skin. I grin to myself when I feel that my hot breath fanning across her skin arose goose bumps along her body.

Her hand reaches out to paw at my chest. "Why are you so far away?" Lucy pouts, her eye remaining closed. Lucy wiggles across the mattress to snuggle up against the front of my chest, she then lifted her leg up to drape over my hip. "And how come your boxers are on." She hooks her finger in the band of my elastic boxers pulling them back to snap against my skin.

"Because I had to slip out of the hotel for a little while this morning to pick something up for you. However if you chose to remain asleep then I guess I'll just have to keep the surprise for myself."

That causes her eyes to shoot open and her face fills with excitement. "What'd you get?"

"Close your eyes and sit up," I whisper into her ear.

Eagerly she does as I said with the bed sheet wrapped around her chest loosely. Chuckling at her enthusiasm, I push myself up off the bed into my own sitting position to grab the box resting on the nightstand, sitting it on her lap.

"Okay you can open your eyes now."

"Ian!" Lucy shrieks in delight opening the box to see it holds her favorite Cronuts and a couple other doughnuts. Leaning over she lightly grasps ahold of my neck pulling me into a deep kiss. "Thank you, baby."

"Anything for you. I made sure to get the ones that were fresh out of the oven, still glazing hot so they should still be plenty warm by the time I returned."

Lucy moans softly and her eyes drift shut when she takes a bite of the beloved cronut.

"Heaven," Lucy murmurs in satisfaction.

Reaching into the box I was about to pick up a Chocolate Long John only to have my hand slapped away.

"That's my cronut," Lucy warns.

"I wasn't going to eat it. I want the doughnut next to it, Babe." I say in a mock tone at her seriousness over the delicious treat.

Picking up my desired doughnut I lay back on the bed slightly propped up against the pillows with my free arm wrapped around Lucy's lower waist slowly caressing her bare skin. Lucy shifts in the bed as well to snuggle next to me, munching on her breakfast. We remain in this comfortable position for the next half hour or so enjoying our breakfast over light conversation.

Nuzzling my nose against the top of her head I place a longing kiss, tightening my arms around her snuggly. "What do you say we take a shower then get dressed and spend the day walking around the city?"

Lucy tilts her head up just enough for her lips to hover over my own. "I'd love to."

Gently cupping her face I close the mere half an inch gap between us to kiss her sensually. In a snap of a finger after withdrawing my lips from hers I hook one hand under her legs and the other behind her back to swiftly carry her off to the vast bathroom. Heading straight into the glass shower where we spent plenty of our morning continuing our activities from the night prior.

**Lucy's POV **

After our shower Ian dresses in a pair of shorts matched with a loose fitting red t-shirt. I don a mid-thigh length sundress with a pair of my favorite black four inch heels. It is nearing one in the afternoon—much to our surprise—apparently we took longer in the shower than we had planned for. Now that we are dressed and ready to head out Ian laces his hand in mine as we walk out of the hotel room together. We hadn't planned to do much, simply walk around the city admiring the beautiful weather and the time alone together.

After roaming the streets for an hour or so we decided to pick up some lunch that we could munch on as we walked through Central Park. My senses perk up when I smell the strong aroma of heavenly coffee from Starbucks. Noticing my focus elsewhere Ian follows my longing gaze with a sigh.

"Luce, I know you want coffee but you can't have it with the baby."

_Ah the infamous sentence I have been hearing repeatedly every single time I am craving a cup of that delicious beverage. _

"I know, I know." I nod my head sadly with a pout forming on my lips.

"If you'd like I can go buy you a tea?" He offers gesturing over to the coffee shop with his hand.

I shake my head sadly tugging him along, "It isn't the same but thank you."

Ian nods his head reluctantly. I slip my arm around his waist blocking out the desire to turn around and make a dead bolt into the beloved coffee shop to fulfill my caffeine needs. Pulling myself from the internal debate nearly ten minutes later was my cell phone which is currently ringing loudly in my off the shoulder purse. A look of curiosity washes over me when I see it's my manager, Jasmine, calling.

"Hey Jasmine," I greet while Ian and I continue walking.

"_Hi Lucy, so sorry to bother you I know you were spending the day with Ian, however there were a couple things I needed to talk to you about." _

"Oh sure, what's up?"

"_Well as I'm sure you can assume everyone is freaking out in happiness about the news of you being pregnant."_ She starts off, pausing a few moments before continuing.

I smile and my hand drifts down to my stomach just thinking of the baby. "Yes?"

"_Since you and Ian are such a popular couple everyone is dying to be the first to interview you two to talk about the news. Now before you say anything, I know ever since the incident a couple months ago you denied taking any sort of interview because you didn't want to talk about what happened. However I think doing just a couple interviews at least would be good for both you and Ian." _

Chewing on my bottom lip I ponder what to say in response.

"_I don't have to have an answer right this minute though there is several requests for an interview with you tomorrow. Everyone wants to be the first person you guys talk about the baby with so they are giving the earliest days possible. There are a couple people in New York trying to snag you two first although I feel the most beneficial offers are for here, in LA." _

"I'll have to talk to Ian about it before I can give a definite answer. How about I call you later and I'll have an answer for you by six?"

"_That would be fantastic, thanks Lucy. Sorry to interrupt your day, I'll talk to you later. Tell Ian 'hi' for me." _

"I will, talk to you later." Hanging up my phone I slip it back into my purse in contemplation.

"What'd Jasmine call for?" Ian asks when I don't bring it up after a couple minutes.

"She wants us to do some interviews pertaining the baby. Apparently it's the top story right now and we are in high demand as to who we'll talk to first about Baby Harding."

Ian shrugs his shoulders. "I don't mind, it's whatever you want to do. I'm not much of a public person when it comes to our private life though I understand we have many fans out there who are eager to know even a tidbit about our baby."

"I completely understand that and agree with that, but…"

"But what?" Ian looks down at me, his brow furrowed.

Shaking my head I look in the other direction to avoid eye contact with him. "Nothing never mind."

Ian doesn't let it go however and pushes me to tell him why my sudden mood change. When I shake it off continuing to walk, Ian lightly grasps ahold of my arm to stop me in my tracks pulling me back to him turning me around so I am now facing him.

"How come you're upset Lucy? You were happy and content as could be prior to that phone call. If you don't want to do the interviews just say no, I'm fine with whichever you chose. I figured you'd want to talk about the baby some."

"It isn't that Ian, I have no problem telling the world about our baby and how you've been nothing short of a loving husband during these first few pregnancy months." The tears slowly start to build up in my eyes. Damn baby hormones.

"Then what is it?"

"I've declined any and all interviews ever since…and well I am terrified that once I agree to an interview with someone, while the main focus would be the baby, they would slip in some questions about a couple months ago and I couldn't handle that. I don't want to talk about it to anyone outside of you and even that is hard. I don't want to relive what happened because people's curiosity got in the way of proper manners."

At last the tears fall.

"Hey honey, shhhh. It's okay, it's alright." Ian instantly wipes my tears and I bury myself in his chest dampening his shirt with my slow streams of tears. "If anything Jasmine will make it clear to them no questions about what happened; that the interview is strictly about the baby."

I nod my head against his chest in agreement. "She says there are a few people who are asking for us as soon as tomorrow which means we would have to fly back earlier than planned."

"We can do that if it's what you'd like."

"I better call Jasmine then so she can get them scheduled and we can buy plane tickets for a red eye tonight."

Remaining buried in my husband's chest I remove my phone from my purse once more to dial her number. Picking up almost instantly I explain to her the circumstances but otherwise Ian and I would be pleased to do however many interviews she feels would be appropriate. After hanging up Ian places a couple more kisses to the top of my head, his smooth muscular hands caressing my back.

"When we get back to the hotel I'll see about changing our plane tickets. In the meantime, how about I take you out to a nice fancy dinner tonight to cheer you up and get your mind away from those unpleasant thoughts?"

"I'd love that," I grin happily up at him pressing a kiss to his lips. "I didn't bring anything fancy to wear though?"

"Well it's a good thing we're in New York City now isn't it? Let's take you shopping to buy a dress."

**Ian's POV**

Later on that night Lucy and I find ourselves putting on the finishing touches before leaving for dinner. Correction, I was dressed and ready, Lucy however was taking a little extra time in the bathroom getting ready.

"Come on Luce, we don't want to be late for the reservation." I call out to remind her.

"I know I know I'm basically done." Her angelic voice replies through the closed door.

Not five minutes later the door opens to reveal my goddess of a wife. Her hair is curled to perfection. She's wearing a seductive yet modest little black dress that accentuates all of her beautiful curves and slim figure.

"You are absolutely breathtaking my dear." I stand up from my place at the end of the bed walking over to her.

"Why thank you, Babe. You are pretty handsome yourself. I just need to grab my purse and I'll be all set to go."

I reach a hand out to stop her for a moment. "Before you do that, I have something for you." Stepping over to the nightstand I remove the jewelry box that has laid in there since the night prior waiting to be opened. When I face Lucy she has this look to her face, a smile evidently arising. "This my dear is for you."

As soon as she opens the powder blue box to reveal the sterling silver diamond heart necklace I bought for her she covers her open mouth with her hand as tears fill her eyes.

"Ian… When did you? Why did you? I love you so much." Lucy gushes unable to form full sentences.

"I bought it yesterday while I was killing time before the concert; I wanted to buy you something special."

"Thank you, Shmian. Will you put it on for me please?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Sweetheart."

Taking the necklace out of the box I move to stand behind her, unclasping the tiny little chain. Lucy lifts her hair up for me to see the clasp setting the necklace around her neck. I leave butterfly kisses at the base of her neck and over her shoulder to the front of her neck inhaling her luxurious scent.

"Have I ever told you how much I love when you wear this Channel perfume? It's intoxicating to me; drives me wild in desire."

Lucy drops her hair to lace her hands over mine which are roaming her body, specifically twining around her waist. She moans with each and every kiss I leave on her flawless skin.

"No more hickies until tonight please. It was hard enough covering up all the ones you gave me last night. Not to mention the two from this morning when you were walking me up."

"Okay fine," I pull back from her with a fake pout on my lips making her giggle. "Tonight however I believe I have a few more places to cover with love bites." I purr lowly into her ear knowing full well it would make her squirm.

"At this rate I can only imagine how the taxi ride to the restaurant will be." I hear Lucy murmur under her breath.

And what an interesting taxi ride it was—both to and from the restaurant.

**Things have been pretty fluffy lately, my long time readers know what that means… I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know. Oh and you will soon find out the gender of Baby Harding. :) **

**If you want to follow my account on twitter to have an idea as to when I'll post, it is EzriaLover4Ever **

**There are so many big things coming up that I am extremely excited for you guys to read! I wrote the first half of chapter 18 last night and I have to say, it is going to be a very long chapter as well as highly emotional. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Lucy's POV **

Ian and I had arrived back to LA in the early hours of the morning on Monday. We have two interviews scheduled for today and a few others scattered throughout the week. I will admit my nerves are running high at the moment as Ian and I wait backstage to be called out for our first interview to begin. They were also all over the place for another reason and that reason would be because Ian and I were waiting backstage of Ellen DeGeneres' show. I have loved her for as long as I could remember, I was through the roof with excitement when Jasmine told me our first interview was with Ellen. I've only had a couple of interviews with Ellen so far but it's still surreal.

"Relax Baby, it'll be fine don't worry." Ian murmurs in my ear from behind me.

"I'm sure it will be, as long as I have you by my side everything will be fine." Turning my head over my shoulder I kiss him chastely.

"Mr. and Mrs. Harding they are ready for you." A crew man informs us, clearly embarrassed to walk in on our sweet moment.

"Come on Sweetheart let's go talk about Baby Harding."

With my hand tightly laced in Ian's we walk out to the loud cheers of the audience and the welcoming host Ellen herself.

"Everyone welcome one of Hollywood's biggest couples, Lucy and Ian Harding." Ellen claps encouraging the already overjoyed audience.

"Hi everyone." I wave to the audience with a wide smile.

Ian and I take a seat on the white couch across from Ellen. Once the audience starts to semi calm down we turn to Ellen and she attempts to speak over the cheers.

"As you can see everyone is on their toes to hear about your special news," She jokes starting off the interview.

"We got an even more intense response when we announced the news of the baby at my concert this weekend."

"Let's talk about the already infamous baby. You two look ecstatic."

"Thank you," I smile turning to look at Ian. "We're very pleased that you are the first person we get to talk to about little Baby Harding."

My nerves had soon faded away and I was caught up talking about our baby and our plans to take a break from the business for a bit. The nearly thirty minute interview flew by before we knew it.

Much to our pleasure every other interview we did during the duration of the week all went smoothly and everyone was polite, sticking to just talking about the baby and how mine and Ian's careers are doing. Our final interview is planned for tonight on a live late night show. It's astonishing how much everyone around the world is already incredibly invested in our baby wanting to know every little detail there is despite me only being three, nearing four, months along. My little baby bump is progressively becoming slightly bigger each and every day bringing wider smiles to our faces. It is such a surreal thought that there is a little human being in my body right now and in just a few short months said baby will be in our arms.

This week has just about drained me. I wanted nothing more than to crawl into Ian's lap right now on the couch as we wait in the green room for us to be called. However to prevent messing up my perfectly styled hair I couldn't do that just yet.

"Alright let's go get this last one done so we can get you home for some much needed sleep."

Tiredly nodding my head I stand up from the couch following Ian out of the room.

* * *

All was going well until we were about halfway into the interview, that's when things began taking a wrong turn.

"So Lucy everyone is still wondering what all happened a couple months back?" The middle-aged man starts off causing my body to stiffen.

Tilting my head to the side I try to play it off. "What do you mean?"

"It's known after you were kidnapped a couple months back you refused to take part in any interviews. Now you are coming out of the little bubble you've been in to announce you're suddenly pregnant."

"What are you implying?"

He shrugs his shoulder nonchalant "I'm just curious about the timing of it all."

He speaks up a moment later before I've even opened my mouth. "We can get back to that. What happened while you were kidnapped? I heard you were held up in an old rundown motel, is that correct?"

_Daniel yanks me down the bed roughly by a tight viselike grip on my ankle. The more I fight against him the tighter his grip becomes on my ankle. My arms remain bound, my mouth remain taped shut. _

"That is none of your business." I hear Ian's stern voice spit out harshly.

"Just intrigued is all. Lucy, if you'll notice here in this picture that photographers caught many images of you are seen being carried out of the motel. More specifically clearing wearing Ian's shirt. Does that in anyway associate with my earlier question?"

My eyes were glued to the large screen behind him showing the image when Ian saved me from that horrifying motel room. I knew the pictures were all over the internet however I went out of my way to never come across any of the pictures or videos taken that night.

_I shutter away from him and shift higher up the bed when he gets too close to comfort. _

"_Stop." I tell him when he scoots closer and reaches for my dress. _

_However he doesn't stop. I begin screaming, yelling, thrashing, and everything else I could think of to try and get away from him in hopes of running across the room to the door. Unfortunately he prevents me from doing so and I am forced back onto the bed. By now my dress had been all but yanked off and I have tears streaming down my face continuing to scream at the top of my lungs. _

"Lucy, honey," Ian begins to comfort me while chastising the man in front of me, though I hear none of it, my mind is elsewhere.

The screaming. Their faces. Their voices. All those horrid memories come flooding back into my mind at once. When I realize what the jerk was referring to I scoff forcing myself out of my dazed state to tell him where to shove it.

"You're unbelievable. Yes I am pregnant and no the timing isn't some 'coincidence' you ass. I was pregnant before I was kidnapped which is why my due date is early December. My _**husband**_ is the father of my baby—_our_ baby. Not that any of this is your concern or anyone else's other than Ian's."

Wiping the stray tear from my eye I push myself off of the leather couch to quickly flea. Asking the first crew member I see for the direction to the restroom I break out into a sprint when the bile rises up my throat. All those thoughts I was sure I would never have to relive hit me at once causes a strong unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm so sorry baby. Shhhh. It's okay just forget about him and what he said. You and I know the truth and that's all that matters." Helping me stand back up he pulls me into his arms rubbing my back with one hand whilst the other combs through my hair.

"Can we get my purse and go home?" I bury my head deeper into his chest.

"Yeah, come on honey."

Ian's arm twines around my waist keeping me tucked in his side ignoring the crew members who were attempting to persuade us to return to the interview that went sour. I try my hardest to block out the memories that are flooding through my head right now but it is too hard and far too painful. Grabbing my purse out of the green room Ian directs me out of the building and to the car as swiftly as possible. The drive home is silent; Ian knew I wasn't up for talking at the moment, instead he slides his hand over to rest on my thigh caressing my leg with his thumb giving me something soothing to focus on.

Arriving at home I head straight upstairs to change out of this dress and into one of Ian's shirts. Meanwhile Ian stays downstairs letting the dogs out for the night before bed. I don't put too much effort in removing my makeup. Afterward I pull my hair up into a ponytail, toss my clothes in a pile at my feet, then I walk across the room to our closet to pull my favorite shirt of Ian's off of the shelf and over my head. By the time I am pulling back the sheets to our bed Ian walks through the door appearing more than ready to climb into bed for a good night's rest. Laying on my side under the covers I watch Ian undress next to the bed until he was down to his boxers. Climbing into bed Ian wraps his arms around my body to snuggle me into him, my safe haven.

"He was out of line and I'm sure he won't get off without some sort of repercussions for that."

"Even though I am upset about him bring the kidnapping up I am furious that he had the audacity to even suggest such a thing of you not being our baby's father. That is the one thing I cannot and will not take not matter what."

"No, he had no right to say such a thing. I'm sorry that tonight happened. The last thing I want is for you to be upset especially when we are at such an incredible point in our life."

Shaking my head in negate I smile softly up at him. "It isn't your fault, he was the ass."

"I love you so much." Ian whispers faintly into the quiet room.

I roll us over off of our sides to reposition ourselves with Ian on his back while I straddle his waist. Yanking the shirt off of my torso I let it fall off to the side before leaning down to attack Ian with kisses.

"I thought you were tired?" Ian raises his eyebrows questioning.

Pushing myself up so I sit straight up on his waist giving him a full view of my panty clad body.

"I am, however I would much rather get past this sucky night by making love with my scrumptious husband. What about you? Tired?" I ask him with a suggestive tone, slowly rocking my hips.

Grinning wildly Ian flashes me his boyish grin that always makes my knees weak. "Oh baby, I am never too tired to pleasure my wife."

A loud giggle falls from my lips when he shifts me to lay underneath him instantly diving right in to ravish my skin with kisses. Not a single unpleasant thought surpassed my mind after that. I spent my night in pure ecstasy with my husband.

* * *

The weekend flew by for Ian and I like all our days lately seem to be doing. With it now being Monday we are both highly excited for my ultrasound appointment this morning. I was awoken by Ian's phone buzzing quite loudly on his nightstand. After three rings had passed without him picking up the disturbing device I sit up in bed to answer it.

"Hello?" My hoarse morning voice greets. Rubbing my eyes I look next to me in bed to see Ian isn't in bed and the sheets are cool meaning he's been gone for a while.

"I'm sorry Lucy did I wake you?" The familiar voice of John, Ian's manager, worries from the other side of the phone.

"Hey John, don't" I pause to let out a loud yawn "don't worry about it. What's up?"

"Is Ian available by chance?"

"Actually I'm not sure where he is at the moment, can I take a message for you though?" I offer climbing out of bed slipping into Ian's shirt that rests beside the bed and grab a fresh pair of panties from the dresser.

"That would be great if you could. When you see him will you please let him know I really need an answer by Wednesday at the latest about the part?"

Confusion instantly washes over me, "what do you mean 'about the part'?"

"You know that role he was offered for the movie in New York. Ian told me he'd have to think about it and get back to me with an answer and the clock is ticking on it; they are ready to announce the official cast and they need to know if they need to seek a new leading man."

"Oh, oh yeah that. Um yeah of course I'll tell him as soon as I see him."

"Thank you so much darling. Hope you and the baby are doing well, wish to see you soon!"

"Of course, have a good afternoon." I say mindlessly hanging up.

Sitting the phone down on the nightstand I stare at it for a few minutes then manage to snap out of my daze. I reach out to open his nightstand drawer wondering if I'll come across a script. If someone wants to hire him as the leading male for their movie then he ought to have a script or something lying around here somewhere. Sure enough right inside the drawer lay the white bound paper known as a preview script. On the front page was a sticky note with the writing '10 months, NY starting beginning of September.'

My head snaps over to the bathroom door that was currently shut when I hear a loud noise only to realize Ian is in the shower. Odds are he knocked off a bottle of shampoo like he constantly finds himself doing.

With my pregnancy hormones quickly kicking into gear I rapidly find myself furious that he hadn't even bothered to talk to me about this when clearly he's known for some time about the part. Storming into our closet I grab a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a loosely fitting red racer back top with a black camisole underneath. Not in the mood to wear heels I grab a pair of black flats to slip my feet into. Stepping back into the main part of the bedroom I am greeted by a half-naked, wet Ian, which usually would turn me on and make me want to jump him. Right now, however, I don't even spare a second glance.

"Oh you're already up. I was really hoping to wake you up with a few kisses like I did the other day." Ian smiles contently reaching out to pull me close to him and kiss me good morning. Although I refuse, turning away from him walking straight into the bathroom locking the door behind me.

"Hey Luce what's wrong?" Ian questions through the door jiggling the handle only to find out I've locked the door.

Ignoring him for the moment I focus on putting on some light makeup as well as running my brush through my hair a few times to rid it of any tangles. Once my teeth were brushed I was ready to head out.

"What's wrong is you didn't bother to tell me about that big role in New York you were offered. Remember that?" I spat sarcastically walking out of our bedroom towards the stairs.

"How do you know about that?"

"John called while you were in the shower he said he needs an answer by Wednesday about it. What happened to taking a break from the industry for a while as we start our family?" I cross my arms looking him in the eyes.

"Look Lucy," Ian sighs shaking his head. "I was going to tell you but I hadn't found the right time."

"Oh I don't know, how about when you were approached with the idea? Or hell I don't know, when you had auditions for it! Seeing how it's being filmed in New York! Across the damn country Ian." I shout at him.

When he doesn't have anything to say in response I shake my head with a huff.

"Were you thinking about saying yes?" There was the longest pause where he denied any form of eye contact. I was becoming all the more impatient as the seconds ticked on without a response from him. "I'll take that as a yes."

Rolling my eyes I turn on my heel hurrying down the stairs. Picking up my purse from the table I toss my phone inside double checking everything is in there.

"Where are you going Luce?"

"I have an appointment," is all I reply with preparing to storm out the garage door.

"I'm going to your ultrasound with you. This is ridiculous just because we are in the middle of something doesn't mean I don't get to go be a part of this." Ian fights back with fury now rising in his eyes as well.

"Seeing as you're currently in a towel I don't peg you to be going anywhere. Besides, I don't want to sit in a small room with you filled by tension."

Grabbing his set of keys from the hook hanging at the back door, I drop them in my purse preventing him from taking his car to my OBGYN's. I may be overreacting but right now I am high on pregnancy hormones and frankly couldn't give a damn. I don't spare as much as a glance behind me at Ian shouting for me to come back into the house. Backing my car out of the garage I turn my radio up in attempts to calm myself by listening to some good ol' country music. My phone rings continuously in my purse for the duration of the drive though I ignore it knowing full well it was Ian.

Going into my checkup was definitely a tough thing to do by myself since Ian has been present on every single one of them—well aside from this one now. Sitting on the short, barely padded bed, I twiddle my thumbs after unsuccessfully finding a way to keep entertained while I wait. Thankfully it didn't take too much longer for Dr. Sandra Watson to enter the room. We run through all the usual questions to double check everything was going smoothly along with the usual checking my weight to ensure I am gaining the proper amount throughout the pregnancy. Once all that was taken care of it was time for the best part of all; the part when I get to see and hear my little baby boy or girl.

"Alright Lucy are you ready for this part?" Dr. Watson asks knowingly whilst she picks up the freezing cold gel.

"I'm always ready when it comes to seeing my baby and hearing their heartbeat."

Tears fill my eyes when the heartwarming sound of Baby Harding's heartbeat fills the small room and the image of the sonogram appears on the screen.

"That's our baby" I whisper to myself softly with my eyes locked on the screen.

"Everything appears to be perfectly healthy with this little one. Baby Harding is progressing perfectly thus far. Would you like the usual amount of prints of the sonogram?"

Nodding my head I wipe away the happy tears that always spring from my eyes during every single appointment.

Within the next thirty minutes that passed I've cleaned all the gel off of my stomach, tucked the new pictures safely in my purse, scheduled my next appointment, and got in my car to leave. It's only noon and I wasn't ready to return home just yet to what's sure to be a continuation of our earlier fight. Instead I drive in the opposite direction to a place I knew I would be able to release my emotions and talk to someone who could see from my point of view.

It was a nice twenty-seven minute drive. Parking in front of the house I step out of my Audi, lock the doors, and then walk up the driveway. Ringing the doorbell I find myself anxiously fiddling with my hands as I wait for the door to open. As soon as the door opens revealing the person I was eager to see a wave of relief washes over me and a faint smile replaces the worrisome frown where I had been biting my bottom lip.

"Hi. I know this is sudden and I should have called… Can I come in?"

**Okay so here is chapter 11! When I went to proof this chapter I noticed the last time I had this open was on 10/3. It's pretty crazy to think of all the time that has passed since I wrote these chapters. **

**So, who do you think Lucy went to go see? Let me know your thoughts on this chapter!**

**I recently posted an Ezria one shot as to what should have happened in the cabin during 414 if you guys want to check that out. It is called "Loving You Again".**

**25 reviews (bringing me to 240) and I'll post chapter 12.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Don't own Lucian. **

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I loved them all. You guys are astonishing! **

**Lucy's POV **

"_Hi. I know this is sudden and I should have called… Can I come in?" _

"Of course Goose you're always welcome here." Holly assures stepping back, opening the door wide for me to step into her house.

"You aren't busy are you?" I ask the middle aged woman who has become like a second mother to me ever since she played my TV mom on Pretty Little Liars.

"I always have time for you. Josh took the boys out for the afternoon so it's just us."

Josh is her second husband she married about a year after PLL ended. Chewing on my bottom lip I follower her into the living room taking a seat on the couch.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" Holly offers pointing off to the kitchen.

"Um no that's okay thank you though."

Holly moves to sit down next to me on the comfortable couch with an inquisitive look. "So what brings you over to my neck of the woods?"

"I was at my checkup for the baby and made a little detour on the way home. Do you want to see the new scans?" I offer grabbing my pure from the coffee table in front of me knowing how eager Holly always is to see the pictures and all the updates on the baby.

A wide smile breaks out on her face in excitement. "Oh you know I am always up for new pictures of this little one."

"I got you a copy so this one is all yours." I sit my purse back on the coffee table before turning back to face her, my own smile grows slightly as she ooh's and ahh's over the ultrasound picture.

"You should be able to find out the sex any time now, right?" Holly glances up at me taking her eyes off of the picture for the first time since I handed it to her.

"I am just hitting the four month mark this week. Dr. Watson said she should be able to tell at my next scan, if not then it'll be the following scan for sure."

"I better be the first to know the sex." Holly jokes though I can detect the seriousness to her tone.

Giggling softly I nod my head in agreement. "I promise you will be the first person I call, right after my mother because she has all but demanded to be the first informed."

"I guess I am okay with your biological mother knowing before your LA mother. But I am the second phone call."

"You will be, promise!"

Calming ourselves from our little giggle fit Holly turns to ask, "So where's Ian?"

Instantly my mood drops and I avoid her eye contact for a moment. "What?"

"You said you came here right after your ultrasound, Ian is one of the most involved fathers I've seen pre baby birth. Didn't he go with you this morning?"

Thinking back to this morning's fight I frown looking down at my hands tears collecting in my eyes.

"Damn hormones," I whimper wiping the tears away.

Panicking Holly moves closer to me on the couch to wrap her arms around me with one of her hands rubbing my back.

"Ian and I got into a fight this morning where my stubbornness and my pregnancy hormones joined forces. Long story short, I stormed out of the house taking his car keys with me to prevent him from following me."

"What was the fight about?"

Fiddling with the hem of my shirt I chew on my bottom lip attempting to force the tears to cease.

"His manager called this morning while Ian was in the shower so I took the call. Apparently Ian was offered some big movie role which begins filming in September for ten months all the way in New York. He's known for however long now and yet he never brought it up to me."

"I'm sure it wasn't his intention to keep it from you, honey. In all my years of knowing him I haven't taken Ian to be that kind of man. It probably just slipped his mind."

Shaking my head in denial I reply with, "We spent the past week doing interviews talking about the baby and how we were both taking a step back from the industry to focus on our baby. Now I find out that isn't the case for him at all; he's seeking a role across the country."

My stomach growling loudly interrupts our conversation making Holly pause.

"Have you had anything to eat today?"

"No, Ian and I were planning to go out to lunch after my scan but that clearly isn't happening. Plus I was too mad to stop and grab something before leaving this morning."

Holly stands up from the couch tugging on my hand to lead me into the kitchen with her.

"Anything in particular sound appetizing?"

Deciding on a peanut butter and honey sandwich Holly and I gather the necessary items sitting them on the granite island. Wondering into the pantry to search through the variety of chips to have with my sandwich I come across a jar of pickles which instantly cause me to perk up. Grabbing the jar I carry it along with a bag of ruffles to the counter. Removing a knife from the block of knives I slice a pickle into thin slices then reach for the plate holding my sandwich Holly just made for me. When noticing I was taking off the top piece of bread in her peripheral vision, Holly sits the peanut butter spoon down to watch me.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Holly chuckles watching me in amusement.

"Pregnancy Craving." I state simply reassembling the sandwich. "Pickles seem to be a prime craving so far. It grossed me out at first but now all I can think about is eating a pickle with whatever else comes to mind."

"Ah I remember the days. It's good to accept them for what they are as early as you can because the cravings become even stranger the farther into the pregnancy."

"As long as Baby Harding doesn't start craving things in relation to cheese I may be find with just about anything."

Laughing Holly shakes her head with a knowing look. "You may be saying that now honey but just you wait for some of the things that little bundle in your stomach with start craving."

Holly and I spend the remainder of the day talking and whatnot. As the hours tick by, I become all the more tired thus ready for a nap. Josh had come home a little after six; Josh and the boys all go to clean up for dinner having been covered in dirt and sweat from playing football together. I had helped Holly make dinner that left a heavenly aroma waft throughout the entire household. Due to the strong tantalizing desire I had to enjoy this delicious meal I take them up on their offer to stay for dinner. After we ate everyone sat down in the living room to watch a movie. I told Holly I would leave as to not intrude on their family time however they all told me I should stay and enjoy some quality time with Holly especially since I've had a long day.

The widespread of emotions I endured today drained me mentally and I found myself drifting asleep by the time the credits were rolling.

"Goodnight Goose, I'll call Ian—."

"No, don't call him." I murmur in a sleepy daze. The last thing I recall is Holly draping a blanket over my body.

* * *

Waking up the following morning I am extremely dazed as well as confused as to why I wasn't home in my own bed with Ian's arms wrapped around me protectively. That is until I remembered yesterday's events. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I glance around the room looking for a clock, instead my eyes land on Holly who was walking into the living room with a mug in her hand.

"Morning Luce," Holly offers up a warming smile walking to stand in front of the couch. Just as she is taking a seat on the wood coffee table and I am about to open my mouth in response, I clamp a hand over my mouth and bolt toward the bathroom. Holly was at my side in a minute pulling my already clutched hair out of my hands and up off of my neck while assuring me it would be alright. "Oh Goose, it'll get better over time don't worry. You should be passing the morning sickness stage any time now."

Wiping my mouth I shut the lid pushing my body back to rest against the wall with a tired expression.

"I hope so I don't know how much longer I can deal with the constant sickness; it is driving me up a wall." Running my fingers through my hair I take a few deep breaths. "Wait, what time is it?" Panic instantly fills my body.

"Just after 8:30, why is everything okay?"

Shuffling up off of the floor I run into the living room to grab my things. "Shit shit shit! I am supposed to be across town in thirty minutes for a photo shoot. God I completely forgot. Thank you so much for letting me unleash my emotions on you yesterday."

With my purse secured on my shoulder after popping some mint gum in my mouth I hug Holly hurrying toward the door.

"Bye Mama Bear, love you!"

"Bye sweetie! Have fun at the shoot and try talking with Ian soon I'm sure things will be fixed by this afternoon."

The drive to the studio where the photo shoot is being held was full of anxiousness and worry from me due to being terrified that I'd be late. I always hate when I'm late to jobs. Thankfully I was only a mere seven minutes late but they were understanding and extremely friendly about it.

Scotty took one look at my un-brushed hair and makeup-less face and knew he'd have his work cut out from him. He quickly got me sitting down in the chair and pulled his usual magic making me look damn near amazing considering the past 24 hours I've had. Once I was prepped with hair and makeup I was sent into the dressing room to get into the first outfit.

Pushing all thoughts aside I focused on the music and putting my all into this shoot or at least all I had to offer at the moment. Even though there was an ungodly amount of outfits to model today, I knew if I just focused on giving them what they wanted and preventing my mind from drifting into personal thoughts all would be fine. Scotty was here and he always has a way of cheering me up.

Sometime later on all my internal tension had left and I was enjoying the moment. My fit of laughter dies down however when the door flies open to reveal a furious looking Ian. Glancing between the photographer and the man who was taking videos for behind the scenes specials my eyes widen looking back at Ian.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him in a hushed tone walking towards him.

"We need to talk." Ian's voice was anything but calm and low.

"I can't talk right now I am in the middle of a photo shoot, Ian. We'll talk at home." I persist trying to get him out the door.

"No I am not leaving," he shakes his head crossing his arms across his chest. "I need to talk to you and I am not leaving here until I do."

Turning back to glance at the photographer I can see he isn't pleased the shoot has been interrupted. He bites his tongue though sensing the clear tension between Ian and myself at the moment.

"Ian this isn't professional not to mention it reflects poorly on me. Please just go home and we'll talk there later on."

He scoffs shaking his head. "How do I know you'll actually come home because you didn't last night!"

"I am not having this argument right now. I am busy with work and it is not appropriate to have this conversation here. I'll see you later where we'll talk about this at **home**." I reply sternly to him ready to turn around and resume the shoot.

I am prevented from taking so much as two steps from Ian due to his hand which lightly, yet effectively, reaches out to drag me off of the set. He leads me down the small hallway to the little nook where the small dressing room was.

"What the hell Ian?" I shout shoving his chest in anger.

"You stormed out yesterday, took my car keys, and then didn't come home. Not to mention the fact that you didn't even bother picking up your god damn phone to tell me you weren't coming home." He all but shouts at me.

"I should have called, I know. But this, here, right now, this is unprofessional and affects me. So go home and we will talk about this then."

Ian scoff shaking his head, his eyes are dark and cold rather than the usual warm loving look his eyes usually hold. "And how do I know you'll actually come home?"

"I'll be there just go!" I yell back pointing to the door.

As if on cue the white door opens revealing three men dressed in security with hard looks on their face.

"Sir you need to leave now." The tall man who clears six feet easily with dark brown hairs says sternly to Ian.

"I'm her husband and we are in the middle of a conversation."

The man clearly isn't effected by Ian's response. "This is a closed photo shoot and this clearly isn't just a conversation. The photographers of the set want you removed instantly so you can either walk out on your own otherwise you will be physically assisted."

"I'll see you at home, Lucy." His cold stare lingers for a moment turning his back to me he walks out followed by the three men of security.

Slumping against the wall my legs give out from underneath me, bringing me to sliding down the wall. My knees up to my chest; a stream of tears roll down my cheeks. It isn't long until there is a soft knock on the door and it is pushed open.

"Luce what's wrong?" Scotty kneels down next to me brushing my tears away.

"Ian's really mad. I should have called him, I know I should of but I didn't want to at the time." A choked sob escapes my lips. "God he is _**so**_ pissed at me."

Scotty doesn't say anything he just sits there next to me letting me calm down and compose myself.

Turning to face him I frown sadly. "I'm sorry I messed up all the makeup."

"Oh sweetie don't worry about that. Are you ready to go back out there? It won't take me long to touch up your makeup; I'm sure we'll wrap it up soon."

"Okay," I mutter lowly. Scotty reaches his hand out for me to pull me up to my feet.

With his arm wrapped around my back in a comforting manner we return to the shoot. After apologizing to no end to the photographer and the few other people helping out on set, Scotty touches up the tear stains in my make up as well as fixing a few tendrils of hair.

The afternoon slowly dragged on consisting of me shifting into full acting mode to get me through the remainder of the shoot. I was forcing my smiles and trying my hardest to give them what they wanted though the entire time my mind was thinking of Ian and how furious he is with me. I couldn't have been more relived when they announced they had all the shots they needed and thanked me for being of service.

* * *

Sitting in my car, which is currently parked in our garage, I hesitate to get out. Knowing I can't, and shouldn't, put this off any longer I reluctantly climb out of my car and head into the back door. I'm instantly greeted with Jack, Mochi, and Bailey at my feet upon entering the house. I squat down to thoroughly give each of them their desired belly rubs receiving my fair share of licks in return. Several minutes pass of our little love fest before I move to stand on my feet going on a hunt to find Ian. Walking deeper into the house I find him sitting on the couch drinking a beer watching TV.

"You came home," Ian states sensing my presence though he doesn't turn to look at me.

Narrowing my eyes at him I cross my arms over my chest quickly finding myself to be mad once more.

"Yeah I told you I was coming home after we wrapped up the shoot." When he doesn't reply I roll my eyes speaking up once more. "Are you even going to bother talking to me? Or looking at me for that matter?"

He glances over to me for nothing but a moment responding with, "I said pretty much all I needed to say this morning and I don't feel like repeating myself."

"Fine, then I'll talk. How dare you show up and cause such a scene this morning. How did you even know where I was?" I finally ask the question that has been stuck in my mind all afternoon.

"When you didn't come home and weren't answering your phone I called around to see if you were with any of your friends. After coming up with nothing I soon got a call from Holly who told me I need to 'straighten up' because stress isn't good for the baby. She continued to tell me you went to her upset and in tears and chastising me on how I need to be a better husband and father and not be getting you worked up like I apparently had yesterday. When I asked her if you were still at her house she informed me you ran out this morning in a hurry for some photo shoot."

_Oh Holly, always looking out for me._ "Still, she didn't know precisely where I was."

"That's when I called your manager knowing Jasmine would know exactly where you were. By the way, the cab ride across town and back was a real bitch, thanks for taking my keys. Can I have them back now?"

Shuffling across the living room to grab my purse I throw the keys at his chest for him to catch, "here." He stuffs them into his pocket without saying anything. "Are you going to lighten up now?"

"What is there to lighten up about exactly? I have a right to be thoroughly pissed off—which I am."

Mochi and Bailey are quick to come to my side standing between Ian and me growing at him when he moves closer to me.

"Mochi and Bailey go lay down!" Ian shouts pointing behind him to their dog bed in the corner of the living room.

"Don't yell at them, Ian. They haven't done anything wrong. You're pissed at **me**, you don't need to be taking it out on the dogs."

"They are trying to get under my feet. There is absolutely no reason for them to be between us barking at me. They should be over there." It was clearly evident he is frustrated with the dogs barking and growling at him.

"Why do you think they are barking at you? Huh? Maybe it's because I'm pregnant you idiot. You and I both know full well that ever since I became pregnant all three dogs have become even more protective over me and growl at anyone who comes near me."

Ian runs a hand through his hair throwing his hands up in the air. "Yeah and suddenly they are going to start growling at me, makes perfect sense."

Scoffing at his sarcastic remark I cross my arms across my chest yet again. The last thing I want to deal with is his damn sarcasm on top of his attitude. "What are you doing right now Ian? You are screaming at me and keep coming closer to me the more pissed off you are. They may be dogs but they sure as hell are not stupid! They are being protective of the baby's safety."

"Because out of all the guys in your life I am the one who you need to be protected from."

Having my fill of this argument, I walk past Ian grabbing my purse off of the end table heading straight for the staircase.

"Where are you going? We're in the middle of a discussion." Ian yells after me.

Turning around halfway I tilt my head to look at him not bothering to mask the hurt in my eyes. "This is the farthest thing from the definition of a discussion. I am going upstairs because I cannot take any more of this, I am getting far too stressed. Besides this isn't getting us anywhere other than deeper down each other's throats."

All three dogs follow me to the stairs, they hurry right to the top waiting for me.

"You didn't even bother asking how I felt when you never came home. You want to know what was running through my head?" Ian's broken voice that was drastically lower than it had been only moments ago causes me to freeze on the second step. "I kept having flashbacks to the day you were kidnapped when you went to get us breakfast but never came back. That feeling of waiting for you to return promptly only to be without you for days, not knowing if you were safe or not. That's how I felt."

Taking a deep breath to steady my breathing I slowly, step by step, walk upstairs without a response. The tears silently fall but I don't dare let him know of their presence. Opening our bedroom door all three dogs scurry inside in front of me looking back at me for permission to hop onto the bed. Once I flip the lock on bedroom door I pat the bed Mochi and Bailey both jump up on the tall king sized bed devoid of any issue. Little Jack however was too small to make the large jump thus resulting in me scooping him up to place him on the bed.

Desperately wanting to take a shower to get cleaned up including washing all the product out of my hair and makeup off my face I drag my feet into the master bath where I strip down prior to stepping into the steamy glass shower with tranquil warm water cascading down my body. I remain in the welcoming shower until the water runs cold and I start to become wrinkly on my fingers and toes.

I suddenly was highly pleased with my decision to stop off to pick up some lunch on my way home. From the looks of it I don't plan on going downstairs any time soon. Dressing in a camisole, black knit Sophie Shorts, and a hoodie, I crawl into bed snuggling with my baby dogs. It was just after six in the evening by the time I got comfortable in bed. Seeing as I have some free time on my hands I open my nightstand drawer to retrieve the pregnancy book I picked up to expand my slim knowledge on pregnancy.

Getting lost in the vast amount of information I was gathering I am startled when there is a knock on the bedroom door.

"Luce, I need to feed the dogs will you please let them out." Ian's soft voice muffles through the door.

Chewing on my bottom lip I sit up off of the bed glancing at the clock as I do so, it read 7:30. Wow time flew. Patting my thigh all three dogs follow me over to the door without anything needing to be said. I stand behind the door as I unlock it opening it just enough for the dogs to exit then shut it right behind Bailey's tail and locking the door back.

"Our dinner will be ready in about five minutes."

"I'm not hungry, thank you." I reply softly through the door walking back over to the bed I slip back under the covers.

Ten very short minutes pass by until a knock on the bedroom door rings through the room. Rolling over to my other side allowing me to now face the door I see a little white sheet of paper slip under the door followed by a faint shadow coming from underneath the door. Getting out of bed I lean down to pick up the piece of paper.

_Please Eat Something_

_Xoxo_

Trapping my bottom lip between my teeth I sigh at the situation at hand. Hesitantly unlocking the door, I open it just a crack for my eyes to land on a tray resting on the floor with a plate full of deliciously smelling food, silverware, and a glass of water. Picking up the tray I carry it into the bedroom sitting it down on the bed. Unable to face Ian yet to finish our argument I snuggle in bed turning on the first movie I could find that sparked my interest while I ate my dinner. Shortly afterward I fall asleep the TV playing lowly in the background aiding in my sleep.

* * *

Shooting up high in the bed I reach out for Ian only to come up with nothing. My breathing was uneven in a full out terrified pant.

_He probably slept on the couch not wanting to push me knowing I was still upset earlier._

Throwing the covers off of my body I scamper downstairs to find Ian. Due to the lateness in the hour all the lights in the house are turned off and it is pitch black. Making my way to the couch in no time I feel a sense of happiness wash over me feeling Ian was here. Climbing onto the couch carefully I straddle his waist, wrap my arms around his neck burying my head in his neck basking in the safety his body always brings me.

A low groan escapes Ian's lips when adjusting his body slightly. Ian's arms tangle around me holding me closely.

Ian rises his head up off of the arm of the couch to look down at me despite it being completely dark in the living room. "Luce what's wrong? Your heart is beating furiously."

"I had a really bad nightmare then I woke up in bed without you next to me." I whimper lowly.

"Hey, it's okay. Shhh I'm right here. Do you want us to go upstairs and get in bed?"

"No," I mutter burying my head deeper into the crook of his neck. "Just hold me."

"Always."

We spent the remainder of the night fast asleep on the couch with me on top of him comfortably and a light blanket over us for extra comfort. This is a prime example of how our relationship is truly based on love and satisfaction for the other's needs. No matter if we are in the middle of a screaming match, not talking to one another, or just having a really bad disagreement, when one of us needs the other, all disputes fade away and the focus is predominantly on being there for the one in need which is exactly what Ian is doing right now. No questions asked.

**I loved all of your responses yesterday on the chapter! Thank you for the reviews! Where you guys surprised Lucy went to see Holly? Thank you again for all of the reviews! Thoughts on this chapter and Ian's outburst? Any guesses as to Lucy's nightmare?**

**Kcgracie6: That wasn't rude at all! :) I actually have all the chapters up to chapter 18 already written. **

**I'll do the same thing as last chapter, 25 reviews (270) and you'll get the next chapter! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I am so glad everyone loved the last chapter! It is literally one of, if not my favorite chapters to date. I remember when I wrote that back in October. It was so much fun to write and so intense to write the fight. I couldn't tell you how long I had that photo shoot scene planned out; since the beginning or even before the story actually. So glad you guys liked it! I was afraid you'd hate me for the fight! Also I'm glad I surprised most of you with Lucy going to see Holly. I would never have her betray Ezra by going to an Ex-Boyfriend don't worry! :)**

**Still don't own Lucian. **

**Ian's POV**

Stirring last night to find Lucy straddling me was bittersweet because I first thought she was wanting to call an end to our fight. However as soon as I tangled my arms around her I noticed her racing heart and shallow breath, I knew something was wrong. Fighting or not, it broke my heart knowing she had been up in our room suffering from a nightmare that clearly shook her to the bone without me next to her to comfort her in an instant.

It was just after eight in the morning. Lucy is still asleep on my chest with her head snuggled in my neck. Ever since I woke up I have been raking my fingers through her luscious hair twirling the ends between my fingertips. Thinking back to everything I said to her yesterday_—or yelled technically—_I feel absolutely awful for it. I know the pregnancy hormones have really thrown her lately. I should have taking that into consideration before I opened my mouth to go off on her.

Last night when she walked out of the living room to lock herself in our bedroom I had a reality check. Seeing the hurt and upset in her eyes broke my heart last night though I had been too caught up in my own anger to realize her emotions at the time. Now though, now I feel like a real asshole. I allowed my emotions to come out on her which I shouldn't have done.

It had to have been an hour or so that passed until Lucy began to shift slightly against my chest letting out a low hum snuggling even closer to me—if that were possible.

"Morning Sweetheart," I whisper in her ear tucking her hair back behind her ear placing a kiss to her forehead.

Luce tenses for a moment in my arms but soon relaxes lifting her head up a few inches to glance up at me. "Morning," she murmurs softly.

"Did you sleep better?"

"Much better, thank you." Her warm breath fans my neck as well as her delicate lips brushing along my skin.

"What was your nightmare about last night; you seemed terrified?" I wonder out loud, still curious as to what got her in such a panicked state of mind.

"I don't really want to talk about it. Not just yet any way." Lucy replies instantly not even giving it a second thought.

"I'm so sorry Lucy. I feel just downright horrible about what I said yesterday I was a complete ass to you."

Lucy eases up off of my chest making me instantly assume she was going to climb off of me and leave so I lightly grasp ahold of her hips keeping her straddling my waist.

"Don't go, please. I want to talk this through and get past it. No more yelling."

She shakes her head a tad with a faint smile tracing on her lips. "I'm not going anywhere I'm just sitting up."

Keeping my hands on her hips I slip my hands under the tank top she is currently wearing. Back when we first began dating many moons ago I found this intimate movement as a soothing motion for the both of us. For some unusual reason, whenever I grasp her smooth petite bare hips in my hands it has always brought a sense of comfort on both of our behalves.

"Can I just start off with how sorry I am for the things I said and my actions yesterday? I know I shouldn't have come to the photo shoot like I did and cause a grand scene. Not being allowed to be present at the ultrasound was very hard for me. I didn't get to see our little baby and listen to their heartbeat, which drove me crazy. Then when you never came home and weren't answering your phone all I could think of was a flashback of the day you were kidnapped. I knew you weren't taken, that you were probably just cooling off, but in the back of my head all I could think of was you being taken away from me again."

I notice her breath catching in her throat and her gaze leaving mine as well as biting her lip.

"That's the last thing I wanted you to imagine. I am so sorry Ian. These damn pregnancy hormones are messing with my mind. Yesterday when I got the phone call from your manager I let my stubbornness and my hormones gang up and take over which I should have had better control over. And knowing you thought—" Tears begin to fall from her eyes. "It wasn't my intension to fall asleep at Holly's. I was emotionally drained and my fatigue got the best of me."

"Can we just forget about everything that was said and done and just move on from it without thinking back on it?" I offer wishfully whilst moving my thumbs to caress her hips.

"I'd like that more than anything."

"Does that mean I can kiss you now? I don't think I've gone this long without kissing you before." I playfully pout at her hoping to raise her mood, which it does, causing her to giggle as well.

Lucy leans down with her chest flat against my own, her hands gently cupping my face, she attaches our lips in the slowest most intimate kiss. Her hands paw at my shirt until she grasps ahold of it firmly yanking it over my head to throw it off to the side. Following her lead, as well as giving into my desires, I begin stripping her of her clothing as well. It isn't long until we find ourselves naked lost in the passionate moment.

"I love you," Lucy pants out between kisses.

Relocating my lips to her neck I suck hard on her sweet spot at her words. "I love you too baby, so _**so**_ much."

"You don't have any plans for the day, right?"

Barely paying any attention to the words being spoken only our actions I mumble back a short, "no."

Lucy pushes back a tad to grasp my full attention. "Fantastic. You and I will be spending our entire day making up. I'm thinking we need to get reacquainted with each room in the house, some countertops, and even a few walls." Her seductive tone mixed with her mischievous facial expression is enough to make me harden completely.

"Oh my sweet baby, by the end of the day you won't be able to walk for a week at least."

With a wide eyed grin she replies with, "I am most definitely satisfied with that."

* * *

Many hours later Lucy and I find ourselves collapsed on the living room floor in a breathless, sweaty heap. We had managed to _make up_ in every room in the house as well as on various objects in the house. Lucy and I were both spent yet if we wanted to go for longer we probably could if we take about half an hour to gain some energy.

"It's getting late, are you hungry for dinner yet?" I ask Lucy who is momentarily curled up in my side tucked under my arm with her head resting on my chest.

"Mmmm I'm starving." Her voice was low, barely above a whisper.

I pull her hair back away from her face and look down towards her. "You aren't falling asleep on me are you?" I question in a teasing tone.

"Feed me and I won't."

Chuckling at her sleepy response I slip out from underneath Lucy, or I try to at least, however she clings on to me.

"Where do you think you're going Mister? You are my body pillow right now."

"I'm trying to get the phone so I can order in some dinner for us. Plus I need to check on the dogs and get them fed."

Lucy lets out a disgruntled groan. "Come right back."

Bringing her into a quick loving kiss I shift out from underneath her successfully this time. "I'll be quick baby."

After searching the living room for a near five minutes I manage to find my boxers that Lucy had thrown off of me. Once they were secured in place I head into the kitchen to fill all three dogs' bowls with food then carry them outside to the backyard where the dogs have been playing all day while Lucy and I were preoccupied _playing_ ourselves. Walking out the back door all three dogs come running to me eager for their dinner. Making sure they all eat out of their respective bowls I wait until they've finished before heading back inside to order our dinner. Wanting to rejoin Lucy sooner rather than later I grab the first take out menu my fingers grasp a hold of calling in whatever sounds appetizing.

Returning to the living room a large smile grows across my face when I see Lucy clutching the thin throw blanket I had draped over us after our last round of love making when we were down for the count. She is snoring ever so softly with her nose scrunched up adorably. I stand here admiring her stature and truly relaxed appearance. I am forever grateful that she forgave me and we were able to move past the argument without having to dwell on the offending fight. Knowing I have roughly thirty minutes or so until the food is set to arrive I lay down next to Lucy tracing my fingers along her soft skin.

"You are so beautiful," I whisper to her even though I know she's asleep.

I lay here holding my monumental wife in my arms reminiscing on how lucky I am to have such a flawless all around magnificent woman as my wife and the mother of our unborn baby.

The sounding of the doorbell made my tired eyes snap open. Looking around for a moment in confusion I remember about dinner. Untangling my arms from around her body I pull on my jeans and shirt in order to be more appropriately dressed to answer the door.

Paying the young man at the door I take the brown paper bag from his hands. Taking the bag into the living room I sit it down on the coffee table then head towards the kitchen to gather some silverware and plates for us. After setting them out on the coffee table alongside the food I return to the kitchen to get a couple glasses of water for us.

"Baby, dinner's here." I say lowly in Lucy's ear caressing her back to aid in waking her.

Her eyes flutter open, her brow furrowing for a moment but is soon replaced with a smile when her eyes land on me.

"Have I told you you're the best husband a woman could ever ask for?"

"Maybe a couple times." Lucy and I share a laugh which was ended by her reaching up to kiss me chastely. We were both smiling through the kiss.

"Ah ah ah come back down here mister." Lucy pulls me back down to stand in front of her preventing me from moving. "You Sir are far too overdressed."

Lucy takes her time unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans in order to yank them down to my ankles. Next she motions for me to kneel in front of her. As soon as I am down at her sitting level she removes my t-shirt leaving me in just my boxers. Lucy takes the shirt in her hands to pull over her head preventing her from being completely naked.

"Much better. I'm not even going to attempt to look for my panties knowing your history of flinging them all over when you take them off me in a rush."

Biting my lip to hide my smirk I nod my head at the truth to her words rubbing the back of my neck.

"Babe?" Lucy raises her eyebrow at me drawing my attention. "Can you help me up, I can't exactly use my legs at the moment?"

A look of amusement washes over my face. "Of course, Honey." I scoop her up in my arms to move her onto the couch. We settle close together with not even an inch between our tired bodies as we eat dinner with a movie quietly playing in the background.

"Will you hand me my purse please?" Lucy asks abruptly drawing my attention from the movie.

Getting up off the couch I walk across the room to retrieve her purse to bring to her. Returning to my seat next to her on the couch I wrap my left arm around her body, my left hand resting on her upper thigh. Curiously I watch as she rummages through the hand bag before grasping the desired item in her hand then sitting her purse off to the side with it no longer needed.

"I'm sorry you weren't there." Her voice was full of regret and dismay.

In her hands was a new sonogram scan of our little baby.

"Oh Luce," I coo taking the picture in my hands.

"Dr. Watson said at the next appointment there's a possibility of us finding out the sex."

I stare in awe at the image in my hands. "This is becoming so real. We are going to be holding a little bundle of joy made out of love in our hands in just a few short months."

"It's surreal."

Moving to rest her head on my shoulder we both gaze at the photo. Even though I wasn't there with her to see the baby I know Lucy is sorry for it and I know it will be alright. I will be there next time to see my baby and hopefully find out whether we'll have a little boy or girl.

**Whew! Okay I hope you guys liked the chapter! Nothing like some good Lucian sex and fluff now is there? ;) I honestly cannot thank you guys enough for all of the reviews! You all are far too sweet and kind to me! **

**I cannot believe this story is almost to 300 reviews! Since I am so excited for it, and it is only a couple extra, can we get to 300 this time and I'll post the next chapter? I will tell you right now, you guys are going to LOVE the next chapter. You find out the gender of Baby Harding! Anddddd you get some sexy Lucian sex. Things get M next chapter ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Still don't own them. **

**Ian's POV**

The weeks were quickly flying by us; before we knew it the time for finding out the sex of our baby had arrived. Lucy and I are waiting in the doctor's office for Dr. Watson to arrive. Lucy is nervously swinging her feet off the side of the table she's sitting on, meanwhile I sit on the spiny doctor chair in front of Lucy.

"Baby take a breath," I chuckle at her anxiousness.

"I can't help it, Ian! I want to know if we are having a little girl or a little boy."

"You know if it does turn out to be a boy we'll have to start thinking of names. By the time you are in the delivery room I want our baby to have a solid name that you and I both agree is the best name we could have given our child."

Tilting her head to the side she questions, "Why only if it's a boy? We need a name if Baby Harding is a girl."

Smiling with a knowing look I roll the chair even closer to her to rest between her legs. Lacing our hands together on her lap I lock eyes with her.

"I seem to recall you once saying your first born daughter was going to be named Brea. You seemed pretty set on the decision, too."

Lucy gasps slightly in awe and her mouth falls ajar. "You remember that?"

Nodding my head I smile at her astonished look. "I remember everything you've said since the day I met you. I make certain to know the most important stuff off the top of my head as well."

Lucy lunges forward to grasp ahold of my face in her hands attacking me with kisses. Running my tongue along her bottom lip grants me entrance instantly. Lucy moans into my mouth as soon as our tongues fall into a second nature dance. My hands slide seductively up the tops of her thighs until I reach her hips. Too caught up in our intimate moment we lose all trace of memory as to where we currently are. That is until there was a soft knock on the door just as it swings open to reveal Dr. Watson. Lucy instantly shoves my shoulders as a movement of reaction sending my little spiny chair rolling across the floor until I bump into the cabinets behind us. I awkwardly jump up from the chair, running a nervous hand through my hair. My cheeks are flaming red; Lucy's were a light blush.

"Sorry about that, Dr. Watson." Lucy apologizes clearly embarrassed.

She laughs it off glancing between Lucy and I. "Don't worry about it, I understand. Okay are you ready to see your baby and hopefully find out the gender today?"

"Yes we undoubtedly are anxious to find out!" Lucy smiles brightly with excitement shinning in her eyes.

"Alright let's get started then shall we. Lucy if you'll go ahead and lift your shirt for me."

Since awkwardly jumping off of the chair earlier I am now standing at Lucy's side as she lays back on the table. Lucy pulls the loose fitting shirt up to just under her breasts exposing her very cute baby bump. I lace my hand in Lucy's bringing it up to my lips placing several kisses along her knuckles as I watch Dr. Watson squirt the cool temperature gel on Luce's stomach. An instinctive smile grows on my lips when I notice Lucy's faint shutter at the coolness of the gel like she always does during each sonogram. The doctor checks over everything to ensure our baby is healthy before checking the gender.

The sound of our baby's heartbeat paired with the image on the screen of our little one was enough to bring tears to both mine and Lucy's eyes. Every time we come here we both cry; there is no preventing it. We love cherishing and adoring every single moment we get to see our baby before it's time to actually hold Baby Harding in our arms.

She assures us everything is progressing wonderfully with the baby and Baby Harding appears one-hundred percent healthy. Knowing what was coming next both Lucy and I were holding our breath out of anxiousness.

"Now, are you both ready to know the sex?"

Both Lucy and my head nod eagerly without a second thought.

"I am happy to tell you that you Mr. and Mrs. Harding will be giving birth to a beautiful, healthy, baby girl in matter of months."

Tears of joy spring from our eyes. A girl. A tiny little girl who will be a replica of her stunning mother. Oh my god.

"Baby, we're having a girl," I whisper to Lucy. Not being able to resist despite the fact that Dr. Watson was right next to us, I lean down to kiss Lucy longingly.

"A little princess. I love you." Lucy whimpers in happiness against my lips.

Returning to my standing up straight position I smile meekly to Dr. Watson to which she merely shrugs off with a soft smile as to say 'no big deal, I understand.'

"I am going to get the sonogram pictures ready for you and here are the tissues for wiping off the gel. Congratulations you two."

"Thank you so much." Lucy replies.

After she steps out of the room I take the tissues to wipe up Lucy's stomach. Once it was free of all gel I resituate her shirt hem back down to her waist whereas Lucy was occupied wiping away her tears of happiness. She sits up on the table bringing herself to near eye level with me.

"We made a little girl. A little girl who will run around the house probably dressed in tutus, playing in my makeup, and her hair in little pigtails."

"I guess I need to learn how to braid now." I chuckle lightheartedly, Lucy joining in.

"You have plenty of time to learn, Baby."

"Are we still set on going shopping for the baby after this?" I question just in case since I know her emotions are going to be all over the chart with this new information.

Lucy nods her head furiously. "Yes, now that we know the gender we have an empty baby room to fully furnish."

Before long Lucy and I had a new set of pictures of today's scan of the baby, scheduled our next appointment, and headed out to the parking lot where we were currently leaned against the side of my car in a heavy make out session. Lucy is leaned with her back to the passenger door, her arms looped around my neck loosely keeping me pressed firmly against her tiny body. My hands were continuously changing from resting on her hips, at the base of her neck, roaming her sides, and even going as far as to slipping into the back pockets of her skinny jeans. Lucy releases a pleasure filled mewl the moment my hands cup her firm behind in my hands giving a teasing squeeze. Lucy's hand clenches in my hair when I bite down on her bottom lip in a playful manner knowing how turned on she always becomes when I bite her lip.

"Do you know of any private roads or anything of that nature in really close proximity to here?" Lucy asks breathlessly against my lips.

"Well there is a park just down the road…" I say wearily since it is a public parking meaning there may be families around despite it being midday.

Sensing my hesitation Lucy discreetly hooks her fingers in the front of my jeans. "The car has tinted windows." And with that Lucy hops into the front seat of the car eagerly.

Fuck I love her pregnancy hormones right now.

Scurrying around the front of the car I slam the driver's door shut behind me anxiously. The second I started the engine and shifted the car into drive I feel Lucy's hand sliding up my thigh suggestively. She waits until I am out of the parking lot and onto the main road to lean across the center console where she then dangles her left hand around my neck to allow her right hand to freely trace up and down my torso as well as extremely high up my thigh. She nuzzles her head in the side of my neck to softly suck and bite at my skin working me up all the more as each second passes.

"Ohhh Luce," I groan loudly tightening my grasp on the steering wheel when I feel her hand cupping me.

I press my foot down on the gas petal with a tad more pressure increasing my speed. With the little extra boost in my speed it only took an additional five minutes to arrive at said park. I drive through the nice, fairly populated, park until I can find somewhere to park that was more secluded. All the while Lucy had unbuttoned as well as unzipped my jeans to grant herself access to my hard member. After what felt like a life time due to the pleasure Lucy was toying me with I managed to find a secluded enough strip of parking spots.

In two seconds flat I have the car shifted in park and turned off. I shift in my seat to face Luce, wrapping my arms around her waist to crush her body into mine claiming her lips to my own. She moans loudly into my mouth when I plunge my tongue into her mouth.

Lucy lightly pushes on my chest. Catching her breath she asks, "Why don't we move this to the backseat?"

"Ten steps ahead of you baby."

**(M)**

I ungracefully climb into the backseat of my car situating myself in the middle of the row. I quickly remove my jeans tossing them down to the floorboard granting they are out of the way. Lucy follows suit, once in the backseat I help her shed off her jeans then she moves to straddle my lap.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" I double check to ensure her lust isn't clouding her judgment.

With a devious grin Lucy pulls her shirt over her head dropping it to the floorboard in a growing pile with our pants. Seeing her sitting on my lap in a black lace pushup bra paired with a matching black lace thong made my eyes widen and mouth drop open in astonishment.

"I am pregnant with an even higher and stronger sexual desire than usual, I am absolutely positive that I want to make love with my husband right now to celebrate the wonderful news of our baby girl." As she was saying this Lucy's busy pawing at the waistband of my boxers to remove them leaving me completely naked. A large smile spreads across her face watching my member spring to life fully hard in front of her.

"Let's get started then." My skillful hands remove her of the bra and thong in an instant—too eager to take the actions slowly.

Lucy rests her hands on my shoulders biting her bottom lip impatiently. Grasping ahold of her wiggling hips in my hands I line up my member to her entrance then slowly penetrate her. Lucy releases a low drawn out moan once I am seethed to the hilt. We sit here for a moment reveling in her tightness.

Her hips rock into mine at a slow love making pace to start us off. As soon as I began thrusting my hips up into hers Lucy began going wild with pleasure. She throws her head back fighting herself not to scream in bliss. I take this as the perfect opportunity to latch on to her chest that is arched into my face. Sucking on her nipple harder and harder was making Lucy pant louder and louder as the minutes ticked on. We were both wrapped up in the moment. My hands grope and massage her luscious breasts in delight. Their growing state was making them all the more lovely than they had been prior to the pregnancy.

Writhing on my lap whimpering in pleasure I knew Lucy was close to her release. Since we were going to be spending the remainder of our afternoon in public I knew Lucy would murder me for leaving a love bite in a visible place. This thought of mind left me to keeping my mouth focused on her wonderful breasts.

My free hands brush down her silky smooth body until I reach the junction between her thighs. All it takes is a few flicks of a finger followed by a swift rubbing of her clit with just the right amount of pressure to send her into a climax. Lucy and I both release together; our loud moans of pleasure flood the car.

"Mmmm I love you so much." Lucy mewls in delight.

She crushes her bare chest into my torso with her hands grasping onto the back of my neck in order to crash her lips against my own. Her tongue shoves into my mouth to begin a teasing game of tonsil hokey. My right arm firmly wraps around her lower waist securing her body in place against mine. My other hand remains on her breast to massage and toy with it.

"As much as I don't want the moment to end, we better get out of here before we get caught by the park police or someone." I mutter after regrettably breaking our heavenly kiss.

Lucy reluctantly nods her head with a sigh. With one last shared kiss we gather our articles of clothing from the floor and dress each other. I help Lucy climb back into the front seat of the car with me following after her. Glancing around I see no one else has come by since we parked here. Reaching over I lace my hand with Lucy's resting our entwined hands in her lap. The entire drive from the park to the first baby store we were going to consisted of Lucy on the phone informing her mother, my parents, and Holly of Baby Harding's gender. She decided to just text it to all of our close friends that we were sharing the news with rather than having to call every single person.

* * *

The afternoon had been highly productive in the baby shopping department. We found a couple cribs that we both liked however we decided to look around at some other stores to see if there was anything that spiked our interest more. Though we didn't purchase any furniture today, we did get a good idea on our options, plus Lucy and I did buy a ton of clothes and toys for our little Brea. Lucy had gone a little shopping crazy when we had entered the clothing section once she laid eyes on all the adorable choices there were. One thing I noticed today is girls have much better and cuter clothing options than boys. After wondering around town and different shops we had to call it a day because it was warring on Lucy.

We had picked dinner up on the way home since Lucy was desperately craving a hamburger and fries. By the time we arrive to the house it was just after ten o'clock at night due to sitting in a standstill of traffic on the highway for two hours. The combination of soft music playing, my hand caressing her leg, and her fatigue from the day's events caused Lucy to fall asleep as we waited on the highway for traffic to resume.

Knowing all three dogs would be eager to see us after being in the house all day I head inside for a moment leaving Lucy in the car alone. As soon as I open the door to the house I am greeted with the three dogs yawning and stretching at my feet.

"You guys wanna go outside? Come on." They all take off running to the back door. Unlocking the deadbolt I swing the door open for them to which they all scurry off into the yard to go potty.

While they were busy doing their thing I turn back into the house and out to the garage. Opening Lucy's car door, I unbuckle her seatbelt and pull it away from her body. With my arms securing her to my chest I carefully lift her up out of the car and carry her to our bedroom. I lay her down on her side of the mattress then adjust her pillows the way she prefers them. After that was taken care of I remove her heels, unbutton her jeans slipping them down her legs slowly, and then remove her shirt hesitantly as to prevent her from stirring. Noticing her flexing slightly I pause before moving to unclasp her bra. Seeing her settle back down, still deep in her sleep, I ease my hands behind her back to unclasp the two little hooks on her bra. I drop the garment in the pile of clothing I made on the bed next to her.

Thankfully I have tucked Lucy into bed about a million times in the past so I have no trouble lifting her slim figure up with one arm meanwhile my free hand pulls back the comforter. Laying her still sleeping body back down on the bed I situate the covers back over her panty clad body. Now usually I'll dress her in one of my shirts but I'm worried about waking her up with all the movement so I leave it be. Bending down over her flawless self I press a kiss to her forehead whispering a soft 'goodnight' and 'I love you' and repeat the action to her stomach for our little baby girl.

Heading back downstairs I get the dogs' dinner ready for them then sit out in the backyard playing fetch with them to get out some of their pent up energy.

I don't end up getting in bed until five after eleven. Dressed only in my boxers I snuggle up behind Lucy wrapping my right arm loosely around her stomach. Nuzzling my head in the back of her neck I leave several light pecks on her soft skin before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

I jolt awake abruptly due to Lucy's ear piercing scream. Opening my eyes and sitting up in bed I see Lucy is sitting up as well with the covers clutched around her body. Flipping on the bedside light I turn to Lucy with panic and worry evident on my face.

"Baby what's wrong?"

Tears were streaming down her face, her chest was rising and falling rapidly, her eyes were scanning around the room hastily.

"Wh—why aren't I dressed?" Lucy whimpers still looking around the room frantically.

When I try to wrap my arms around her body to pull her into my lap, as a way to calm her down like I always do, she tenses against the feeling of my hand on her bare back. I remove my hand from her not wanting to upset her any further than she already is.

"When I was putting you to bed you almost stirred a couple times so I left you in your panties not wanting to wake you up by slipping one of my shirts on you. What happened, Luce?"

Still clutching the sheets to her body for dear life Lucy replies, "Will you please get me a shirt to wear?"

"Yeah," I nod my head shoving the covers off. "Yes, of course."

I hurry into the closet to grab the first shirt my fingers grasp. "Here you go, Honey." I hand her the shirt trying to understand her current panic moment.

"Is there anything I can get for you or do you want to talk about it?"

Lucy shakes her head avoiding my gaze. "No thank you. I just want to go back to sleep."

Brushing away the remainder of her tears Lucy curls up underneath the comforter clutching one of the pillows to her chest. When I attempt to wrap my arms around her like they had been just minutes ago, however, Lucy scoots away slightly closer to the edge of the bed. Respecting her obvious wish to be left alone right now I add a little space between our bodies.

_What in the world is this dream about that got her so worked up? And is it the same dream she had the night we made up that brought her to snuggling up against my chest on my couch that night? _

I lay wide away for a near hour or so worried about what was affecting my wife.

* * *

The following morning I wake up before Lucy as per usual. We had planned to spend as much of the day as possible shopping for the baby. I regretfully have to wake Lucy since it's already eight; by the time we get around and head out of the house it'll be nearing 9:30 or 10am. Still apprehensive about last night I hesitantly scoot closer to her under the covers.

Lightly squeezing her hip I leave a trail of kisses at the back of her neck tugging the collar of the shirt away from her neck to expose more of her skin.

"Wakey Wakey, Luce." I whisper softy into the shell of her ear.

Lucy releases a low groan stretching her body. "Morning," her hoarse voice replies.

"You smell really good," I announce mindlessly burying my nose in the back of her neck between her and the shirt she is currently wearing.

"Why is it only eight? I am exhausted." Lucy grumbles clinging to her pillow attempting to fall back to sleep.

"Did you get any more sleep after what happened last night? What was that about anyway?" I wonder curiously.

As if déjà vu from last night, Lucy tenses in my arms and attempts to wiggle away from me.

"It was nothing." Lucy states firmly. "Now stop, I'm not in the mood."

"Stop what?" I raise my eyebrow at her head that she currently has craned over her neck to glare at me.

"Sex, Ian. I'm not in the mood to have sex right now so knock it off." Lucy snaps at me harshly.

Gawking at her absurd mood change I stare at her for a moment until I grasp my words. "I wasn't implying sex in anyway."

"Oh really? Your hand is awfully close to a particular place on me that always leads to sex. Think again, Ian." Lucy throws the covers off her body storming into the bathroom slamming the door shut forcefully behind her.

"Nowadays you're always in the mood for sex," I murmur to myself staring at the now shut bathroom door. With a huff I flop onto my back running a confused hand though my hair.

Boy was this going to be a long day.

**Okay so you guys are amazing and just flat out astonishing! Thank you so so soooooooo much for all of the reviews and positive feedback! Thoughts on our little Baby Harding who's a girl? We will see Lucy's POV shortly and find out what these nightmares are about. I'm glad you all are enjoying the updates! **

**Same as before 25 reviews (326) and you'll get the next one! :)**


End file.
